The Keyblade Chronicles: Book Two: The Heart's Battle
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: Riku continues to search for her parents, and fight to get her world back. But things seem bleaker than ever when she learns Young Xehanort has taken her parents. Not to mention Celius becomes sick, and nothing can save him. She's caught between saving her parents, or saving the one she loves. Can she make the sacrifice, or will she turn her back on him?
1. The Warrior Called Dawn

**A/N: Here's The Keyblade Chronicles: Book Two: The Heart's Battle! Review kindly and enjoy! Xion out! XD**

* * *

_"In the battles that had been, and the ones still to come, the battle is either lost or won._

_But by what?_

_By a blade? _

_By magic?_

_No, that's not it._

_The battle is won by the heart, but if the heart is weak, then that too causes the loss of the battle._

_Keep your heart strong, and the heart's battle can be won."_

* * *

Riku gasps and stares up at the figure before her, "Riku?"

"Sorry, Princess, but I'm not Riku." he replies, his voice soft but powerful.

"Then who are you?" Riku asks.

"You said my name." he says plainly.

"What?" Riku blinks.

The figure smiles under his hood and he leans down, offering his hand to help her up. Riku takes his hand and lets him pull her to her feet.

"My name is Dawn." he says.

"Dawn.." she blinks, then suddenly she smiles and reaches up and pulls the figure's hood down.

The figure is a boy the same age as Celius with white hair with whisps of silver all over the place that reaches his shoulders, and his bangs hang down, and move into his eyes as the wind blows. He has two eye colors, the right being a peircing green, the left being a deep ocean blue. He has fair tan skin and he smiles at her.

"Well then, that's one way to say hello." he laughs softly.

Riku giggles softly, then she gasps, "Where's Celius?!"

Dawn looks around and he points across the rift, "Over there."

"I can't get across!" Riku says in a panic.

"Let me help." Dawn crouches down and shoots light into the rift from his Keyblade and the rift begins to fix itself, glowing in light. Riku watches in awe as the rift fixes itself, and when it is done, she runs across to Celius.

"Celius!" she gasps, pulling him into her arms, "Celius, can you hear me?"

Dawn crouches down beside her, Keyblade gone. He places two fingers on Celius' neck and closes his eyes. A second later he opens them and looks at Riku, "He's alive, a healing spell should do the trick of waking him up. He will need to rest though."

"Okay. Cure!" Riku shines light on Celius as she casts her healing spell and his eyes flutter, and then open.

"Riku!" he smiles.

She smiles back and helps him stand. Dawn stands as well and Celius looks at him.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"It's okay, Celius, Dawn is a friend." Riku says.

"I believe you. So where did you come from, Dawn?" Celius was intent on interigating Dawn at all costs, just so he can make sure Riku will be safe to be around him.

"I come from Disney Castle. The King sent me to aid the two of you." Dawn replies.

"The King?" Celius asks, "You knwo the King?"

"Who's the King?" asks Riku.

They both look at her and laugh, "King Mickey!"

Riku still looks confused, which makes the boys laugh even harder.

"Let's rest here a few days, then I'll take you to meet him, I'm sure he'd like to meet you too." Celius smiles.

"He does, actually, that's why he created me to help the two of you. He wants to meet you as well, Celius." Dawn smiles lightly.

"Is that so..?" Celius mutters.

"Highly." Dawn replies.

"Hm." Celius looks at Riku then, "We'll rest here for the night, then we'll go to see the King. Sound good?"

"Sure." Riku smiles.

* * *

_"Riku? Riku!" Sora calls out._

_Riku turns around, now facing her parents, and behind them, a huge green colored castle._

_"Mom? Dad?" Riku asks._

_"Yes!" they say in union._

_"Prove it." she says, weary of the last time she thought she had been found by her parents._

_"That's my necklace you're hiding beneathe your shirt." Sore replies._

_Riku's eyes widen and she gasps and smiles, "It is you!"_

_They reach for her and she runs for them, but then suddenly she is pulled away and she hears Kairi scream._

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Riku screams, sitting upright, instantly awake after her nightmare.

She quickly gets up and runs from her room. Celius, having heard her cries, gets up to check on her and as he opens his door she runs past.

"Riku?!" he gasps, running after her.

Dawn comes out of his room, hearing the commotion and follows after them.

"Riku, wait!" Celiuss grasps her hand and pulls her to a hault.

"Celius.." Riku whimpers.

"Riku, what's wrong?" asks Dawn, coming up beside them, "What's ahppened?"

"I... it's my parents.." Riku stammers.

"What about them?" asks Celius.

"I had a dream.. I found them, but before I could get to them, something pulled me back, and they got hurt. Someone hurt my parents." she explains, starting to cry.

"Riku, it's just a dream.." Celius tries to sooth her, btu she snaps back.

"The last time I had a meaningful dream it came true!" she cries.

Celius sighs, "Riku, you need to calm down. You're just upset and homesick is all.."

"No!" she gasps, glaring up at him, "No! Something bad's going to happen to them! I can feel it in here!" She touches the place on her chest where her heart would be, "Something terrible is going to happen. I can _feel_ it, Celius.."

"Riku.." he sighs, "Just calm down, everything will be all right."

"You don't know that!" she says.

"Listen, you need to calm down!" Celius says sternly.

Riku stares up at him stricken with silence. He sighs and shakes his head, "Riku, it's late. Go back to sleep."

"Celius.." she sighs and walks past him and back to her room, where she tries to go back to sleep.

...

"Riku?" asks Celius, "Are you okay? You've been quiet the whole way.."

He looks at her but she ignores him, keeps staring forward as she, Celius, and Dawn make their way to Disney Castle on their Riders, Dawn's being a black skateboard with silver lining. They land outside the castle, Riku still refuses to speak to Celius as she unsommons her armor and Rider. Celius and Dawn do the same.

"Riku, why are you ignoring me?" he presses, walking along side her.

Dawn stays behind them as they walk, still wearing the same black coat. Riku glares at Celius briefly before looking before her, choosing to keep ignoring him.

"Riku." he growls, grabbing her wrist, "What did I do that is so bad?"

She glares at him again and pulls her arm away, "You really don't know?"

He stares at her, drawing a blank, "No." he replies, "I don't. That's why I'm asking you!"

She sighs and faces him fully, her eyes softening, "You didn't believe me. I'm really worried something bad will ahppen to my parents, since the last time I had a dream like that, it came true. I don't want to have to go through that again."

"Riku.." he sighs, "Look, Riku, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just assumed it was just ebcause you miss them. I'm sure you do, I know you do, but if you truly believe something will happen, I'll stand by you to make sure no harm comes to them, to the best of my abilities anyway."

She smiles softly, "Thanks."

He smiles and nods, "Now, let's meet the King, 'kay?"

"Yeah!" she giggles, running into the castle, with the two boys running after her.

...

"You're Majesty." Dawn bows as he enters the library, where King Mickey is sitting at his desk, looking exactly the same as he always had.

"Ah, Dawn, it's nice to have you back!" he replies.

Celius and Riku enter, and Riku's eyes widen as she sees Data Riku standing in front of the desk, leaning on its edge slightly, arms crossed, eyes closed.

"_Riku?_" she gasps.

He smiles and opens his eyes, "Afraid not. I'm Data Riku. I'm made to keep viruses out of the virtual worlds."

"Virtual worlds?" asks Riku, confused.

He smiles, "Don't worry about it, Riku."

She gasps, "How do you know my name?!"

"Because I know your name." Mickey replies, "After all, I sent Dawn out to find and bring you back here, and Celius too."

Celius and Riku bow then stand again.

"How are your parents doing, Celius?" Mickey asks.

"Last I saw they were just fine." Celius shrugs.

"And you, Riku?" he asks again, looking at her now.

She looks down, "To be honest, Your Majesty, I haven't seen my parents in a few months.."

Mickey nods, understanding her, "I see. I'm sure you're very worried, but I have good news for you."

She looks at him, eyes widening slightly, "You do?"

He nods, smiling, "Sora and Kairi are okay. they made it off Destiny Islands okay. Roxas has as well."

She smiles, "They're okay!"

Tears fill her eyes then spill over, "They're alive!"

Celius and Dawn smile at her happiness.

"You have no idea how that makes me feel, to know they're all right!" Riku says to Mickey.

Mickey smiles and nods, "I'm glad to ease your worries, if only for a short while."

She nods and wipes her eyes, "Thank you. Thank you so much, Your Majesty, knowing they're alive at all gives me more hope to find them."

"Then I'm glad." he says, "You'll need that hope. Trust me, I know."

She nods, "I know. There's still a lot I have to do if I want to get my home back, and find my parents, but I'm not strong enough yet, I have to become stronger!"

Mickey's eyes light up and he sighs, "You remind me so much of Sora."

Her smiles brightens, "Dad always said I was a lot like him."

"That's true. You sure do have his spirit, gosh!" he says.

Mickey turns to Celius, "You remind me a lot of Terra as well. I can see Aqua in you too. Just the look in your eyes says she's there."

"Mom says I have her eyes, but I do believe I'm a lot like Dad too." Celius shrugs with a smile.

Suddenly Data Riku turns to Mickey, "You're Majesty, someone's here!"

"Who?" Mickey turns to him, his face suddenly serious.

"Me!" Vanitas laughs, crashing into the room.

"VANITAS!" everyone screams.

Vanitas laughs, "It's nice to see the lot 'o you again!"

Dawn, Celius, Riku, and Mickey summon Keyblades. Data Riku disappears in codes, working to find a way to trap Vanitas somehow. Vanitas summons the X-Blade and laughs again, "Time for some pay back!"

"How did you get in here?" Mickey growls.

"Through the door." he sneers.

"Impossible!" Mickey says in disbelief.

Vanitas laughs, "Your security sucks!"

"What have you done?!" Mickey demands.

"Sorry, Mickey, but I'm not here to chat." Vanitas grins.

"Get out of my castle!" Mickey growls.

"Oh I will, after Riku comes with me." he laughs.

"Forget it!" Celius growls, "She's not going anywhere with you!"

"Oh, I beg to differ, Ryker." Vanitas laughs.

Celius growls and holds his Keyblade tighter. Riku stares at vanitas with hatred burning in her eyes, both Keyblades held tightly, poised to fight at a moments notice, "Why would I come with you?"

Her question caught Celius off guard and he stares at her, "Riku, you're not really...?"

He trails off, not sure if he thinks Riku will go or not. Riku shakes her head, "Just wanna know.."

Dawn remains silent, preparing attack strategies to catch Vanitas off guard, trying to keep his focus on the others so he can make his move.

Vanitas grins widely, "Riku'll come, now that she knows we have her dear parents."

Riku's eyes widen, "Y-you're lying!"

"Not likely." he replies.

She shakes lightly and drops her weapons.

"Riku!" Celius cries, "Riku, no!"


	2. Time Skip

"Riku, don't listen to him!" Mickey gasps, "Don't let him trick you!"

Riku sighs and closes her eyes, placing her hand over the silver crown pendant hanging around her neck.

_Light, I don't want to be tricked again. Please, tell me if my parents really are in danger or not.. Please. _

Riku gasps as she sees am image of Sora and Kairi landing in Radient Gardens, she hears them as they talk about finding help from Cloud.

Riku opens her eyes and the image disappears and she glares at Vanitas, "My parents are safe! They're not with you! You can't trick me again!"

"We shall see, little Princess. One of these days, one of these days. We shall see." Vanitas laughs.

Riku growls and Celius stands in front of her, "You won't get to her without going through me first."

"Then that I shall do." Vanitas grins.

Dawn walks up by King Mickey and speaks, "You won't win this one, Vanitas. It's best if you just leave now. Before I am forced to make you."

Vanitas laughs, "And what do you expect me to do? Just leave so easily? Hardly, boy! You obviously haven't been around me long enough.."

"Get out of my castle, Vanitas!" Mickey demands again.

Vanitas snickers, "Fine. But I'll be back. Oh, I'll be back."

He laughs and disappears in a dark corridor. Everyone relaxes and let their weapons disappear.

Mickey turns to Riku and sighs, "How did you know your parents weren't with Vanitas?"

"The Light told me." she replies, touching the pendant again.

Mickey smiles, "So it did. Gosh, it's a sure good thing it did, huh!"

She giggles, "Yeah, I know.."

Celius sighs and leans back slightly, "For a second there you had me worried you'd go with him.."

"For a moment I did too.." she confesses, looking down.

"Don't worry about it." Celius smiles, "If it had been me, and I thought my parents were ind anger, I'd want to save them in any way I could too."

She smiles, "Thanks, Celius. I can always count on you."

"Always." he nods.

She smiles and hugs him, then she lets go and turns to Dawn, "You were really brave, thanks. I like having you around, with you and Celius, I know I'm safe."

Dawn smiles lightly, "That means a lot, given it is my job to protect you."

"What?" she seems confused.

"I was created by King Mickey and Data Riku to protect you until the darkness is beaten for good." Dawn explains.

"Wait.. You were created..?" Riku asks.

"That's right." Dawn replies.

"You see, he was created from the very essence of dawn that was created from Riku." Mickey explains.

"Riku.." she says, nodding slowly, "I think I get it. That's why you named him Dawn."

"That's right." Mickey smiles.

"Who's Riku?" asks Celius, seeming slightly confused.

"Oh yeah, I never told you about him!" Riku gasps, turning to Celius and smiling.

Celius looks at her, waiting for her explaination. So she tells him all she knows of Riku, from what she put together from Sora's stories, to what Riku himself had told her in that one meeting. By the end of it Celius seemed to have grasped the concept.

"Understand now?" Riku asks.

"I think so." Celius replies.

Riku smiles, "Then good."

"What do you plan to do now, Riku?" asks Mickey, getting back on his chair behind his desk.

"Well, I still need training, I want to be the best there is. I'm nowhere near my full strength yet, I want to get stronger so I can win the fights before me." she replies, looking confident.

"So to Master Yen Sid's it is." Celius smiles, "I wouldn't mind some training myself, and I'm sure Mom and Dad would love to help us."

"I wouldn't mind some training either." Dawn says.

Mickey smiles, "Then I wish you all very good luck with your training!"

They nod and Dawn turns to Riku, "I know we're leaving soon, but I want to go change into some more..suitable clothes first."

Riku giggles, "Fine. We'll wait in the Court Yard."

Dawn nods and leaves and Riku and Celius go back to the Court Yard and wait. After a few minutes Dawn comes back wearing a black shirt under a white jacket with black and grey splashed all over it and faded blue jeans with grey shoes.

"Ready now?" smiles Riku.

"Very." Dawn nods.

"Good, then let's get out of here." Celius grins.

They all summon their armor, except Dawn, and they summon Riders, Dawn's being a skateboard like Celius' but his is black and grey, in whisps of white mixed in as well. They blast off into the Between Space and head straight for Yen Sid's Mysterious Tower.

...

_"Finally, finally it is time!"_

"Can he be revived?" asks Vanitas.

Young Xehanort turns to him, _"Not just yet, but I have come very close. All I need now to finisht eh jobn is the Ressurection Key Rhyker has."_

"Want me to go get it?" he asks.

_"No, no, I have a plan. There is still plenty of time to run through."_

"If you say so.." Vanitas leaves the room.

_"I know where her parents have been hiding. And soon, I will have her as well, then Ryker will have to hand over the ancient Key."_

...

Riku stands out behind the tower, staring up at the night skly, studying the sky. Her hair flows behind her, now reaching half way down her back. She's two feet taller than when her journey began. She now wears a plain red tee shirt and a white long sleeved shirt under neath. Her faded blue jeans blow slightly around her black combat boots.

She sticks her hand sin her pockets and sighs.

"Riku." Celius walks up beside her.

He is also taller, still taller than her, and his hair seems to have grown slightly, as if he kept it cut, and he wears a dark blue long sleeved shirt and the same kind of jeans he always wore and white and black shoes.

Riku looks at Celius, "Yeah? What's up?"

"Why are you out here all by yourself?" he asks.

I wanted to think." she sighs, "It's been two years sice we started this journey, and I still haven't met up with my parents."

"We've been here training for the past two years." Celius shrugs.

RIku shrugs as well, "So, what do we do now?"

"Master Yen Sid says we finished out training today. We can continue our mission tomorrow." Celius explains.

Riku summons her keyblades, "I can't believe I've mastered them, and the power within me in such a short time."

"Master Yen Sid says you learn fast." he shrugs.

"Are you sad?" she asks, looking up at him.

"Sad?" he asks, "About what?"

"About leaving your parents again?" she asks.

"No, they know I'm with you all the way. They know I can handle myself." he smiles.

Riku smiles, "I'm glad then."

He nods. She asks him another question, "So, when we leave tomorrow, where do we go?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure." Celius admits, "Where do you think we should go?"

Riku closes her eyes to think, in a moment she opens them again, "That castle. The one from my dream the night we met Dawn. My parents were there, in front of an odd shaped green castle."

"You mean..." Celius' eyes widen, "Castle Oblivion."

"Is that what its called?" she shrugs, "Then yeah, that place, Castle Oblivion."

Celius sighs, "Very well then. If you truly believe your parents are there, then we'll go there."

Riku smiles, "Thanks, Celius."

"Don't mention it." he shrugs, smiling back slightly.

"Guys, Master Yen Sid says we need to get some sleep, we can continue our journey tomorrow." Dawn comes up behind them.

He looks about the same, with the same clothes, just fitted to fit his new height and broadness. His hair is now about a tad bit longer than Riku's and he keeps his hair tied back at the nape of his neck.

"Oh. Right." Celius nods and turns to leave, "Come when you're ready, Riku" he then follows Dawn as they head back for the Mysterious Tower.

Riku nods and looks back at the stars. She gasps as a star blinks, then disappears. She calls out to Celius and Dawn when three more stars begin to blink.

"What is that?!" gasps Dawn.

"The darkness is traveling!" Celius hisses, running back to Riku and grabbing her wrist, then running into the tower.

"Master Yen Sid!" he calls, barging into Yen Sid's Sid looks at Celius and lifts his hand, signaling for Celius' silence, "I know of the blinking stars. I have sent out Masters' Aqua and Terra to go investigate."

"What?!" Celius gasps.

"I am certain you are well aware of the abilities your parents possess, yes?" Yen Sid asks.

"Yes.." Celius huffs and turns away.

"They can handle themselves, they have done it before, they can do it again." Yen Sid says.

"I know." Celius turn s back to Yen Sid, "But I'm just worried. There's always that small detail that they may be overcome."

"We all deal with that. It is a fact of life you will just have to get used to." Yen Sid replies.

"I know." Celius crosses his arms, "So what do you want us to do, Master?"

"I want you to take dawn and Riku, and continue the search for her parents. You all have completed your training. What you need to do now is defeat the enemies that threaten you." he replies.

"Yes, Sir!" all three teens say in union.

...

Tifani gasps and looks around as she finds herself no longer in the black hole Sailene had kept her in, but she was now standing back in Traverse Town.

"I-I'm back? But how?" she gasps, _I know Sailene wouldn't let me go so readily. Something's up.. _

She takes a quick look around, searching for any sign of something that doesn't belong. But the place was flawless. Nothing was out of its original positions. Not a hair out of place. Except for one thing: There wasn't anyone around. No one was there, not a soul.

"Where is everyone?" she breathes, beginning to walk forward.

Once she had walked through every part of town, even going into all the houses, including her own. She frowns, "This isn't the real Traverse Town. It's a prinson. And I'm the only prisoner..."

...

Riku, Celius, and Dawn land out side of Castle Oblivion and take a quick look around.

"No one's here." Riku says.

"No one ever was." Celius replies, "This place was created to protect Ventus, a world that existed only to those who knew how to find it."

"How did you know how to find it?" asks Dawn.

"It was created by my mother. I read about it in my Dad's office before I left and met Riku." Celius explains, "I have a nack of remembering everything I have ever seen or heard or even read."

"Well that is very convenient." Dawn comments.

Celius nods and leads Riku and Dawn into the castle.

"Oh, be careful," he wanrs, "This place was created to keep Ventus hidden. It will mess with your memories. Only Mom can navigate through here."

"Then how do we get through?" asks Riku.

Celius grins, "I told you, I remember everything. It can't mess with my mind."

"Oh! So you can lead us!" Riku gasps happily.

Celius nods and grins at her and Dawn, "So just stay close to me and don't wander. If you get lost, you'll never find your way back out."


	3. Back To Dreams Part 1

Tifani gasps as she hits the ground once again. Breathing heavily, she glares through her hair that's fallen around her body and face.

"Why do you still fight?" Sailene grins, "It's obvious you can't defeat me. So why do you still try?"

Tifani doesn't answer, she only spits blood and struggles to her feet. Sailene laughs, "You still wanna go? Even after I broke you down?!"

"I have faith..." Tifani replies.

"What?" Sailene asks.

"I have faith. In Riku. And in my family.. I know Riku can take down your leader, and my family will find me, and there'll be hell to pay." Tifani explains, still glaring at Sailene.

"Have faith all you want, it's not going to save you." Sailene replies, "Faith only gets you so far, before your hope dies and you are plunged into the darkness."

"I will never fall into the darkness!" Tifani growls.

Tifani swiftly picks up her gun blade and starts shooting at Sailene. Sailene gets him and falls onto her back. Tifani gasps and quickly turns and runs. Sailene growls and gets up, in an instant she's in front of Tifani.

"I was going to use you to get her, I was going to let you live. But now you've angered me. And besides, we have new hostages she'd like way more.." Sailene says.

Tifani gasps and tries to run but Sailene grabs her and throws her into the wall near by, then she's by her again, like a flash of dark. Sailene picks up Tifani's gunblade and snaps it in half, then throws it down over her shoulder. She then summons her Keyblade and points it at Tifani's chest.

"I'm done playing with you. _Die_." she says, her eyes cold, her Keyblade pulled back, preparing to strike.

...

"Agh!" Celius gasps, clutching his head with one hand.

Riku looks at him, worry clear in her big blue eyes, "Celius? Are you okay?"

He lets his hand fall back to his side, "Y-yeah.. I'm fine."

He gives her a smile, but she doesn't believe it. She just nods and he continues to lead them along._ Something's not right.. Something's wrong with Celius.._, Riku thought. A few minutes later Riku got the same reaction from Celius. He clutches his head with a gasp and she knows something's up.

"Celius, what's wrong? You can't tell me you're okay.. What's wrong?" she asks.

He looks at her and takes in a breath, "It's just a migrain, I get them from time to time.."

"You've never gotten them the entire time we've been traveling together." she says, crossing her arms, not believing Celius' lie.

He sighs, "Look, I'm fine.."

Dawn watches quietly from behind, not sure what he's supposed to do but follow.

Riku frowns, "So you won't tell me."

"Riku.." Celius sighs.

"Forget it." she says angrilly, "Just lead us on if you don't want to tell me what's wrong with you, even though you look like you're about to collapse."

Celius growls, "I know you're mad, but you don't have to-AGH!"

Celius cries out and falls to his knees, clutching his head with both hands. Riku gasps, "Celius?!"

"Celius!" Dawn gasps.

Riku drops down beside him and lays a hand on his shoulder, "Celius! Celius, what's wrong?!"

Celius doesn't answer, he just keeps yelling out in pain. Riku nods to herself and hugs him to her, "It'll be okay! Dawn! Can you get us out of here?!"

"I can try, if I can remember the right way.." he replies.

Riku nods and stands, pulling Celius up along wth her, but she has difficulty staying up, since he's taller and heavier than she is. Dawn sees her struggle and helps her move Celius along as they turn back and try to go back the way they came. Celius, regaining himself and no longer in pain, pulls back from them and staggers backwards some.

"Celius?" Riku's voice is laced in concern.

Dawn looks at him, "Are you sure you're okay to continue? We should probably get our of here, lest that happens again.."

"That...was strange..." Celius closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"Celius, let's go. I shouldn't have said to come here..." Riku says quietly, looking down.

"I thought..." Celius opens his eyes and looks at her, "you said your parents were goign to be here?"

"Maybe you were right.." she sighs, "Maybe it was just a dream because I'm homesick..."

_"Don't doubt yourself, Riku. If you do that, your Light will hinder.." _

_Riku..? Where have you been all this time?_

_"Sleeping..you could say.."_

_I'm just glad you're back.._

_"I can't stay long. I have to save my energy, so I can help you when you really need it.."_

_When's that?_

_Riku? Guess he's gone again..._

"Riku? Hello, earth to Riku!" Celius says, shaking her lightly.

She looks at him and smiles shyly, "Uh..yeah?"

"I said, we'll leave. But we will find your parents, no matter where they might be." Celius says.

"Too bad, you won't ever find them." Vanitas laughs, appearing with Sailene at his side.

Dawn, Celius, and Riku turn and stare at the darknesses angrilly. Then it hits them what Vanitas had just said.

"What have you done with my parents?!" Riku screams, instantly summoning her Keyblades.

Vanitas laughs, "Relax, kid. Today's not the day."

"Don't you tell me when it is or isn't the time to murder you." Riku growls.

Sailene grins, "Listen to the hate in her voice. I wonder how long until it turns to darkness.."

"I won't be like you." Riku growls, "Now where have you taken my parents?!"

"That's for us to know, little Princess." Vanitas laughs.

"Riku, wait. They're playing you. They want you to attack them.." Dawn warns.

Riku sighs, "I know, but still!"

"Let's just go. They're just wasting our time.." Celius grabs Riku's arm, trying to turn her away from Vanitas and Sailene, but she refuses to move, "Where are my parents?"

"Like we said," Vanitas says, "that's for us to know."

Celius gasps and clutches his head again and Riku's eyes flash with worry as she looks at him.

"Celius, are you oky?!" she gasps.

"It's this place.." Dawn says, "It's triggering something.."

"I don't understand.." Riku says.

She turns to confront Vanitas and Sailene again, but they're gone.

...

"Well that was a bust." Celius sighs, "Your parents weren't there."

"They have them.." Riku sighs.

"That's not exactly what they said.." Dawn says.

"But they implied they knew where they were! They must have them!" Riku was getting frustrated.

"Just calm down. We're going to see Cloud, we'll see if they know anything." Celius says.

Riku nods, "Okay then.."

"We'll find them.." Celius promises.

After a few minutes of silence, Celius groans and clutches his head.

"Celius?" Riku asks.

Celius gasps and falls off his Rider and he falls. Riku cries out, "NO!" and flies down after him. Dawn gasps and follows after her.

"Celius!" Riku calls, reaching down towarss him, but she can't quite reach him yet so she speeds up, trying to grab his arm.

Dawn tries to as well but he can't get around Riku. Riku grabs his hand, but he slips right through her hand and she gasps. The atmosphere of the world they were falling into pulls them in farther, and soon all three of them are crashing into the water by a big red ship.

...

Riku surfaces, gasping for air. She turns all around, looking for Dawn and Celius.

"Dawn?!" she gasps.

"Over here!" Dawn gasps, swimming towards her from her left.

"Where's Celius?!" Riku asks.

Dawn looks around and then speaks, "I'm not sure, maybe he's still under water.."

Riku gasps, takes in a huge breath, then dives into the water. A moment later she comes back up, "It's too dark!"

She touches the pendant and says, "Light my way!"

The necklace shines in light and she dives under again, searching for any sign of Celius' whereabouts. She spots him not too far off and quickly swims down to him and grabs his wrist firmly, then she swims back to the surface just as the light fades from her necklace, leaving the water black again. When she surfaces she gasps, seeing the many pirates dropping from the red ship in little wooden boats and coming her way.

"Pirates?" she asks, not sure where she is that would have pirates, then it hits her, "We must be in Neverland!"

Dawn looks confused, and is about to reply, but the pirates get to them and take all three of them captive.

...

"No stowaways aboard my vessel, children!" Captain Hook shouts angrilly, throwing his arms around in a crazy fashion.

Riku struggles lightly against the ropes binding her, she doesn't really feel like she's in much danger with these clowns. Of course her growing confidence is coming from the light growing brighter within her at every morning since she mastered her powers.

"So, uh, what do we do with the prisoners, Cap'in?" asks Smee.

"Smee, take the boys into the Brigg, the girl...has a _visitor._" Captain Hook answers.

Smee, and a bunch of other pirates take Dawn and Celius away, but not before Dawn calls out to Riku.

"Don't let it go out!" he says.

Riku looks at him in confusion, "What?"

He goes to answer but is pushed down some stairs and out of Riku's sight. Riku tries to go after her friends, but Captain Hook grabs her by the shoulder and pulls her towards his cabin. Once they get inside Riku gasps upon seeing Young Xehanort there, sitting on Captain Hook's desk. Young Xehanort smirks slightly and stands.

_"You brought her. Good work."_

"I did my part, now hold up your end of the bargain!" Hook exclaims.

_"I already have. Peter Pan is on his way here. You can end him now. Now, I request you leave us alone."_

Hook grumbles and leaves the cabin, slamming the door behind him. Young Xehanort turns to Riku and smiles slightly. Riku glares and stands there, preparing to summon her Keyblades the moment he makes a move. Young Xehanort raises his hand and Riku goes to summon her Keyblades.

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you, little Princess." _

Riku glares and goes to summon her Keyblades anyway, but the moment she tries, darkness shoots from Young Xehanort's hand and the darkness pins her to the door behind her. She gasps and struggles against it, but still, she can't escape. Young Xehanort smirks and the darkness begins to cover her completely. She screams, but it is silenced by the darkness. Her eyes widen and then are covered by the darkness too.

The darkness rises and forms a sphere of dark energy, clear, but still the darkness flowing around is visible, much like the one Sora was once trapped in. Riku gasps as she starts to fall asleep.

"No!" she gasps.

"Hmph. I warned you, did I not, little Princess? Enjoy the Sleeping Worlds."

Young Xehanort grins as Riku falls into a deep slumber. Then he disappears with Riku still inside the sphere.

...

Dawn gasps, "Something's not right.. I can't feel Riku's pressence in this world anymore.."

He frowns, _This isn't good. I was created to protect her. I can't believe I let them separate us like this.. I have to save her before something bad happens! _Dawn walks up to the bars of the holding cell he and Celius are in and he grabs the bars.

"Light!" he says.

Light flows through the bars and he kicks them, darkness laced in his attack. The bars break and he rushes through the door.

"Protect!" he says.

Celius is suddenly encased in a light sphere. Pirates rush down to stop Dawn's escape. He summons his Keyblade, "I don't have time for this."


	4. Back To Dreams Part 2

Riku gasps as she opens her eyes and finds herself on the shore of Destiny Islands.

"The door is open."

Riku turns around and sees Riku there, but he's younger, wearing a yellow shirt and baggy blue pants and black gloves.

"R-Riku?" she asks,

He raises his hand, palm up, inviting her to join him. She blinks and reaches out for him, but then darkness errupts from him and everything goes black and Riku's falling slowly, and it feelks like she's underwater.

_I... The darkness... It's...suffocating me... I can't breathe...can't stop falling... Can't...escape..._

_The darkness is dimming my light... My light... I know it...blows brightly...but...what is...my..._

"Light...?" Riku sighs, going under and her eyes close as she sinks down farther into darkness.

...

Dawn runs past another pirate he knocked down.

"Where is she, Hook?!" he growls, grabing Captain Hook by his coat.

Hook frowns and pushes Dawn back, "Unhand me, boy!"

"What have you done with her?!" he demands.

"I didn't do anything! She was with that fellow in the black coat." Hook replies.

"What fellow in a black coat?" Dawn's eyes narrow dangerously.

"A Young Xehanort!" Hook turns from Dawn, "Pan!"

Dawn rolls his eyes as a kid with red hair wearing green flies over and fights with Hook, knocking him overboard. He laughs and turns to Dawn.

"Ah, I've never seen you before. Who are you?" he asks.

"Dawn." Dawn closes his eyes in agitation.

"I'm Peter Pan!" he smiles.

Dawn sighs, "I could care less."

Dawn turns from peter and goes back to the brigg to get Celius but he isn't there.

Dawn frowns, "Where'd he go?"

"Who?" Peter asks.

"Celius." Dawn replies.

"I'm righgt here.." Celius' tired voice comes from behind Dawn and peter.

They turn around and find him standing in the entry to the brigg, leaning lightly on the door frame.

"Are you alright?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah." he shrugs, "I'm fine. Just a little groggy, but it's starting to pass."

"Good. Because Young Xehanort has taken Riku." Dawn says.

Celius' eyes widen, "What?! We have to go get her!"

"We will. We'll have to go see the King, he's the best to help us find her the fastest." Dawn seems frustrated.

Celius nods and he and Dawn summon their Riders, and Celius summons his armor, and they fly away with urgency.

...

"Hm. It seems Young Xehanort is using my Sleeping Worlds as his prison for Riku. I can not allow that. I know I am not supposed to mettle, but this is my domain he has taken, I must stop this." Yen Sid sighs and stands, he walks out of the tower and disappears.

...

"So did it work?" Sailene asks.

"Oh yes. Roxas believes Xion and Axel were actually alive." Vanitas grins.

"You're so evil." Sailene smirks.

"Thanks, sweet darkness." he grins back.

"So what do we do now?" she asks.

"Manipulate DiZ's newest creations some more. We already used them to trip Roxas' mind. Now we use them to deastroy him." Vanitas replies.

"So, what's my part in this little plan of yours?" Sailene actually seems intersted.

"Kidnap Xien's twin, Xin, and put him in the prison you created for Tifani. By the way, did you kill her?" Vanitas explains.

"No, she's alive, I just beat some sense into her." Sailene laughs, then she disappears.

"Time to make this interesting.." Vanitas grins, then disappears as Sailene had.

...

"Namine, I'm afraid I can't fix the DHP, your data projection will fade and you will have to remain a source of light until I can create a new one." DiZ sighs.

"Th-'s -ka- -iZ." Namine says, her projection glitching so bad it's hard to really see her through the codes flying all around her projection.

Then she disappears all together. DiZ sighs and turns back to his computers. A light aura shines near the back of the room, glowing brightly.

"I'll try to make a new one that's better for traveling as soon as I can, Namine. Hm.. I wonder what crashed my server... It couldn't be..." DiZ frowns.

...

"Something wrong, Your Majesty?" Data Riku turns from leaning on the side of King Mickey's desk and he looks at him with sharp green eyes.

"Hm, yes, but.." Mickey frowns.

"But..?" Data Riku asks.

"Something's happened to Riku. I have been tracking her Essence of Light, but now it's disappeared.." Mickey sighs.

"Don't give up, Your Majesty, we'll find her." Data Riku says, smiling slightly.

Mickey nods, "I know. Thanks."

Suddenly Celius and Dawn burst into the room.

"Your Majesty! Sorry to barge in unannounced, but this is an emergency!" Dawn gasps.

"Is this about Riku's disappearence?" asks Mickey.

Celius blinks, "You knew?"

"Sort of, you see, I have been tracking her by her Essence of Light, but now it has disappeared, so I assume she's been taken." Mickey explains.

"Yes, and I know who took her, but can you find out where she has been taken?" asks Dawn.

"Hmm," Mickey seems to be thinking, "I don't know.. I can't track her now.."

Dawn nods. Celis looks at Data Riku, who had been staring at him.

"What?" Celius frowns.

Data Riku looks away from him and leans over the desk and whispers something to Mickey. Celius' frown deepens and he crosses his arms. Mickey gasps lightly and looks at Celius, "Celius, do you perhaps know what the Keyblade of Resurrection is?"

Celius blinks and his arms fall to his sides, "Well yes, I have it right here."

He raises his right arm and the familiar red and black blade appears in his hand.

"Have you used it?" Mickey asks.

"No, Riku did though, when she saved Dad, I would have but... Anyway, no, it's still mine to hold." Celius replies.

"Good. Keep it with you, do not let the darknesses get it. They want to use it to resurrect Xehanort himself." Mickey explains.

Celius' eyes widen and he drops the key and it disappears, then he clutches his head and gasps, "Ack!"

Mickey stands, "Celius?!"

Dawn sucks in a breath, "That's the third time this has happened to him."

Celius gasps and falls to his hands and knees, one hand still on his head. Mickey and Data Riku rush to his side.

"When did this start?" Mickey asks.

"When we entered Castle Oblivion to find a lead as to where Riku's parents might have gone." Dawn replies.

Mickey frowns, "This doesn't make any sense. Why is he getting so sick?"

Celius shuts his eyes tight and coughs up blood. Mickey's eyes widen and Dawn gasps. Celius screams and falls onto the floor, still clutching his head, but with both hands now. Mickey doesn't know what to do, so he decides to cast cure on Celius, hoping it will help, even just a little, to ease Celius' pain. Celius falls silent and passes out. For a moment everyone seems to relax, but then the tention rises again.

"We have to find out what's goign on with him." Data Riku says, crossing his arms.

Dawn frowns and Mickey sighs and looks at him, "Dawn, you'll have to go rescue Riku on your own, Celius isn't able to fight now, I'd help you, but I have to find out what's wrong with Celius so I can fix this. Data Riku locate Masters' Terra and Aqua, have them come here and help me find out what's wrong with their son."

Mickey turns to Data Riku when as he finished speaking and Data Riku nods and disappears in computer codes. Mickey sigh and turns back to Dawn, "You have what it takes to get this job done, but I wish you the best of luck, Dawn. Bring Riku back."

Dawn nods and uncrosses his arms, "I will, Your Majesty, I won't let you down. This is what I was created for." He then turns and walks out.

...

Riku looks up at the sun, being under dark waters the sun shines on her lightly, and it seems to ripple, like waves of the ocean. Sh eblinks and reaches up for the light, and then she is suddenly jerked farther down and she closes her eyes tight and cries out as a sharp pain stabs at her chest. She shivers and folds her arms over herself and keeps her eyes shut.

She opens her eyes, trembling, she looks back up at the sun, and it's farther away than before. _The darkness keeps me from the light..I'll die here for sure... No! I can't afford to think like that. I know Celius and Dawn will come to save me. I know they will. I know they will.. I know they will... I'm sure of it... I believbe in them! They'll save me from this darkness and from whatever else Young Xehanort has done to me! _

"Young Xehanort, if you can hear me, I'm coming after you when I get out of here!" she screeams up at the sky above the "water" she's stuck in.

She grits her teeth at the sharp pang in her chest stabs at her again. _Soon... Soon... _She stares up at the sun again with longing eyes. _It's so cold down here.. I need to get out somehow.. Somehow.. Somehow... _Her eyes close again and she slips under farther.

...

"Where's Xin?!" Xien shrieks, tackling Roxas.

"Wha?!" he gasps, falling down and then quickly getting back up, "What makes you think I have him?!"

"You took him!" she growls.

"On what grounds?" he asks.

"They told me you took him!" she says.

"Who told you I had him? Xien, I don't have your brother!" Roxas defends.

"You're lying!" she says.

"No, I'm not!" he says.

She growls, "Give my brother back!" she glows in darkness and Roxas gasps.

"So it is true.. Xien, you're being controlled by the darkness! You're not yourself!"

"Shut up and give Xin back already!" she shouts.

"Xien, listen to me!" he urges, "You're being controlled!"

"I will destroy you!" Xien screams, a huge staff of flames appearing in her hands as she runs at Roxas, who summons his Keyblades instantly and brings them up to block her.

"Xien, stop! I didn't take your brother!" Roxas tries to reason with her, but she doesn't listen.

Flames shoot at him and he prepares to block. The flames shoot right into him and even through his block, he is thrown back. He gasps in pain and quickly gets to his feet as Xien stabs at him with her flame staff.

"Xien, stop!" he says, "Whoever told you I took your brother is the one who took him! It isn't me you should be fighting against!"

"Stop lying to me!" she cries, stabbing the staff into his right shoulder and he cries out in pain.

"Give. Him. Back." she growls.

...

Sora wakes up and looks around and he looks confused, finding himself in a pitch black area, he turns around and finds bars, he frowns, realizing he's in a cell. He looks around and finds Kairi lying beside him, still unconscious.

"Kairi, wake up.." he nidges her, "I think we've been kidnapped.."

Kairi stirs and looks at him, eyes wide in fear, "S-Sora.. I sense a lot of darkness here.."

he looks past the cell bars, trying to see beyond, but he can't see anything but a wall. He sighs and leans against the wall, "So, darkness, huh?"

He smiles lightly, "Brings back memories.."

Kairi frowns at him and he chuckles bitterly and shakes his head, "Not that I'd want to remember."

she sighs, "Not the time, Sora."

"I know." he frowns, "We're in deep here, and it's only going to get darker."


	5. Rescue The Princess

"RIKU!" Celius gasps, sitting up on the bed he was laying in.

"Celius!" King Mickey gasps, "Celius, lay back down! You're ill!"

"I need to save Riku! I promised!" Celius says, running out of the room.

"Celius, stop! Wait!" Mickey runs after him.

Celius summons his armor and Rider and zooms out of there immedietly, flying into the Between Space.

_Now, where would they take Riku? The heart of their territory for sure.. But where is that exactly?_, Celius wonders.

He keeps flying when he realizes, "The World That Never Was! It's closest to the Keyblade Graveyard, so it can't be the Keyblade Graveyard because there isn't _anything_ there, so it has to be The World That Never Was!"

And with that notion he flew on.

...

Dawn comes out of a dark corridor in a black room, like a castle, with the stone floor and wall, but he isn't sure where he is. He looks around and there is a couch on the right side of the room, beyond that, near the center of the room, is a black pool. He looks around and Young Xehanort appears, along with Vanitas, Sailene, and Ansem.

"Where is she?" he demands.

"Riku, right?" Young Xehanort asks.

Dawn's response is a low growl and Young Xehanort smirks, "You won't find her."

Dawn closes his eyes and concentrates on locating Riku's origin of Light. He smirks and opens his eyes, "You can't fool me, Young Xehanort, I know she's here. You can hide her, but you can't keep her Light hidden, it shines far too bright."

"So it seems." Young Xehanort was no longer smirking, his eyes were deadly in fact.

"You are in dangerous territory." Vanitas grins, "Long way from home, plaything."

"Plaything?" Dawn's voice sharpens with a sudden peek of slight rage.

"Yeah, that's right. You're just the King's little plaything." Vanitas laughs.

Sailene snickers, "What a shame too, you have such potential, too bad it amounts to _nothing!_"

"Shut up." Dawn says calmly, hiding his growing rage.

"Fuel the fire burning within you. Give in to the Darkness." Ansem says.

"Yeah, no." Dawn replies, summoning his Keyblade.

"You can give me Riku peacefully, or things can get messy." he says, watching all of them steadily.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Vanitas grins.

"You will hand her over." Dawn says, his eyes narrowing.

"Dawn?!" Celius gasps, running through the corridor, Keyblade in hand.

"Celius! Why aren't you back with the King?!" Dawn growls, "You need to rest!"

"I can't let you fight them all alone! And besides, I promised her I'd keep her safe, no matter what." Celius says, eyeing his enemies.

...

Celius gasps and slides back, "This is hopeless, we can't get them all.. Can you find her?"

"I think so, but you'll have to buy me some time, can you do that?" Dawn draws back behind Celius.

"Not much, but I'll give it all I've got." Celius promises.

Dawn nods and closes his eyes, glowing in a soft grey color. Celius holds his Keyblade up as Ansem's Heartless Gargoyal comes at him. He blocks the monster's scratch but then has to jump to the side, exposing Dawn, to get out of the way of the monster's second attack. Celius quickly jumps back in place, to keep the enemies from Dawn while he locates Riku.

Vanitas swings at Celius and Celius dodges, then attacks back, knocking Vanitas across the room. Sailene shoots darkness at him while staying out of attacking range. He blocks all of them, then he has to worry about dodging Young Xehanort's blue Keyblade whip that keeps swinging in his direction. Celius gasps as the whip catches his leg, burning his skin and he cries out and falls back.

"Dawn, I'm out!" he says quickly, trying to get back up, but then Ansem's monster grabs him and lifts him into the air.

"Celius!" Dawn gasps, "Celius, hang on!"

"D-did you...ugh..find her?!" Celius gasps between painful breaths as the monster squeezes the life from him.

Ansem smirks lightly as Celius struggles to breathe. Dawn quickly shoots Light at Ansem, knocking him down, causing his monster to release Celius, but it's too late, Celius falls to the ground, unconscious. Dawn stabs his Keyblade into the ground and the ground starts to crack and light bursts through, like a path, leading to the opposite wall, and the wall combusts, revealing Riku inside her prison of nightmares.

With his Keyblade in the ground, the entire building is shaking hard, keeping the Darknesses down so Dawn quickly pulls his Keyblade out, runs to Riku, stabs it back down, keeping the enemies down, and he casts a dark wall of protection and he turns to the ball of energy keeping Riku trapped. He quickly reaches in and pulls her out.

"Riku, wake up! We have to go!" he says, but she doesn't wake up.

He starts to shake her, "Riku, you need to wake up now, Princess!"

When that doesn't work either he sighs and shoots Light into her and she gasps and her eyes open.

"Dawn?! Where's Celius?!" she says, looking around frantically.

For a moment hurt crosses over Dawn's face, but it is gone in a second, before Riku can notice it. He shakes her, lightly this time, "Riku, listen to me. I need you to get Celius and leave. Get to the King. He can help you."

"But what about you?" she asks.

"I'll be right behind you, I promise."

"You better.." she mutters.

He nods and drops the wall of protection and keeps the Keyblade down so Riku can run across the shaking ground to Celius She lifts him , with great effort, then she turns to Dawn once more, "Come on!"

"Riku, go! I'll never make it! I'm keeping them down so you can escape, now GO!" Dawn screams from the other side of the room.

Riku nods, tears fall quickly, then she's gone with Celius.

...

Riku summons her Rider and armor and pulls Celius on with her.

"You better make it back.." she says quietly, referring to Dawn, then she zooms off into the Between Space, on her way to Disney Castle.

She makes it back to Disney Castle after a few minutes and quickly runs to King Mickey's office, still in her armor, with her Rider still in the court yard.

"King Mickey!" she yells, looking around.

Mickey isn't in the library/office so Riku runs back out, trying to figure out where he'd be. She calls for him again but gets no answer, she calls for Data Riku too, but still no answer.

"Where is everyone? No one's here.. Not even his workers..?" she says, looking around.

She lays Celius down and sits beside him, unsummoning her armor, she sighs, "Where could they have gone? Why would Dawn send me here if this place is deserted?"

She sighs and looks down at Celius, "It seems I'm always saving you now, huh?" She smiles lightly and shakes her head, "No, not really."

She looks away from Celius when she hears a light banging sound not too far off.

"Is someone here?" she asks, standing slowly.

There is no other response besides another banging sound. She frowns and steps a little closer to the huge blue door to her left. She gets to the door and puts her ear to it, trying to see if anyone is inside.

Her eyes narrow, "Something is definitely in there."

She backs up slightly and looks back at Celius, "I can't leave him out here defenseless.."

She closes her eyes and Wrath of Oath keeper's Dawn appears in her left hand and she points it at him, "Protect."

A white light shines around Celius. She opens her eyes and smiles, "There. That should keep him safe until I get back."

She turns back to the door and and pushes it open. She gasps, seeing a huge Heartless-like monster inside, surrounded by many more littler ones.

"What are these things?!" she gasps.

Vanitas appears out of a dark corridor, "I call them Unversed. Nifty huh?"

He grins and his Keyblade appears and Riku quickly summons Light of Destiny's Embrace in her right hand and gets into her fighting stance.

"Good. Let's see what you're made of." Vanitas sneers.

...

Riku screams as she's knocked into the wall behind her. She sits up wearily, _There's too many! I'm losing! _She uses her Keyblades as support to lift herself up.

"Ready to surrender now?" Vanitas grins.

Riku grunts and takes a breath, "Never.."

"You're so in over your head, Princess." Vanitas laughs.

Riku glares, "Shut up!"

"How about you make me." he says.

"How about I do it?"

Riku gasps and turns around, finding King Mickey there, Keyblade in hand.

"Your Majesty!" she gasps.

"Sorry I'm late. Are you okay?" Mickey asks, casting Cure on Riku.

"I'm fine. But there's just to many of these things!" Riku says.

"I can get them gone, you deal with Vanitas, I'll help you once I'm clear." Mickey explains.

"I'll try. Vanitas is stronger than me though.." Riku sighs.

"You won't have to be by yourself for long. Just, stall. Okay?" Mickey smiles softly and Riku nods, "Okay."

Mickey charges at the Unversed and Riku makes her way over to Vanitas and attacks him and he blocks her attack. She jumps up and swings down at him with both Keyblades and he jumps out of the way then throws Darkness at her. She blocks it and shoots Light at him. He laughs and blocks it and then runs at her. She gasps and jumps back, but not fast enough, Vanitas swings his blade and the tip of it cuts across her torso and she gasps and falls back.

Vanitas laughs, "Well now, I think you're finished!"

"No she's not!" Mickey clashes with Vanitas, locking blades.

"Well hello, Your Majesty. Didn't think you'd be able to get rid of the mess I sent for you so easily." Vanitas says.

"I am the King! You miscalculate my abilities." Mickey growls.

"Hardly, mouse!" Vanitas pushes Mickey back, knocking him down.

"Your Majesty!" Riku gets up but then she falls back down with a gasp, blood spills onto the floor.

"Riku, you're hurt! Stay back!" Mickey orders, getting back up to face Vanitas.

Riku nods and casts Cure on herself then looks around, she gasps, eyes widening, _King Mickey killed them all that quickly?!_ There were no Unversed anywhere. She looks back to Mickey and Vanitas was retreating.

"How'd you make him leave?" she asks.

Mickey turns to her, "I wounded him. Now, are you all right? Where are Celius and Dawn?"

Riku stands slowly, "Celius is outside, he's unconscious, I'm not sure what had happened to him, but he's hurt, and Dawn, he's back fighting the Darknesses as far as I know. He told me to take Celius and run to you."

"And right he was, but I have to make sure he's okay, he's strong, but he can't take them all by himself." Mickey says.

"When I got here, you and Data Riku were gone, and no one was here, why? Where did everyone go?" Riku asks.

"I had everyone hidden by the Corner Stone, and Data Riku unplugged, to keep our secrets, because if he's online, our secrets can be accessed, so I had to unplug him." Mickey explains.

"And you? Where did you go?" Riku asks.

"I went to the outer parts of the castle to get rid of the threat Vanitas planted here." he says.

"Okay. Thanks for saving me." she smiles.

He smiles back and she kneels down and hugs him.

"Gosh!" he laughs and hugs her back, "Be careful for a bit now, Riku, you used Cure but your body still needs to heal."

She nods and lets him go, "I will. Oh, Your Majesty, can you help Celius?"

"I'm sure I can, take me to him." Mickey smiles.

Riku nods and does, but when she gets back to where she left Celius, the light she used to protect him is still there, but Celius is missing. She gasps, "Where's Celius?!"


	6. The Desolate

"I had him under a Light Protection spell, there's no way someone could get around it, who'd take him?" Riku says in frustration and confusion.

"I'm not sure, but maybe I can have Data Riku find him. Come with me and I'll plug him back up." Mickey says, going into his office.

Riku follows, worry clouding her eyes. They get to Mickey's office and he sits behind his desk in his big chair and starts typing on his keyboard and the computer slowly reboots and comes to life. The computer beeps and a number projection appears at the edge of the right side of Mickey's desk and when the number projection disappears, Data Riku is in its place, head leaned down, arms crossed, eyes closed.

"Data Riku." Mickey says.

Data Riku's eyes open and he turns and looks at Mickey, "Your Majesty."

"Data Riku, can you find Celius?" Riku asks.

Data Riku turns to her and blinks, "I'm sure I can. Let me check for his essence of Light."

He closes his eyes again then and numbers in small projections appear, floating around his body. Riku stares at him, her hand touches the pendant hanging around her neck involuntarily, but she doesn't seem to notice, but Mickey does.

"Riku? That necklace, is it...?" Mickey asks.

Riku looks at Mickey and drops her hand, smiling softly, "Sora's? Yep.."

"Where did you find it?" he asks.

"In the Secret Place on Destiny Islands before it disappeared.." she replies, barely above a whisper.

"I see." Mickey nods, seeming lost in thought.

"Have you had any luck?" Riku asks, "Finding them? My parents?"

Mickey sighs, "No. I'm sorry, Riku, but I can't locate them. Same as I couldn't locate you."

Riku's face falls and she nods slowly, "Okay.. Okay.. I'm sure we'll find them soon.."

"We will. I promise." Mickey says.

Riku smiles softly and nods, wiping her eyes, "Yeah."

"I've located him." Data Riku says, eyes open now, looking at Riku.

Riku nods and looks at him, "Where is he?"

"The World That Never Was." he replies.

"Riku, you can't go there alone, all the Darknesses are there." Mickey says, alarm in his eyes.

Riku smiles, "Hey now, don't worry. Dawn's probably still there, and if not, I'll run into him, I won't be alone. I know Dawn'll back me up and we'll get Celius back, and with any extra luck, maybe my parents too."

"Quite the optimistic girl." Data Riku says, seeming amused.

"Hey, someone has to be." Riku shrugs.

Data Riku nods, "That's true."

"Well, I'm going to go now, I have to save Celius." Riku says, turning to leave.

"Riku, wait." Mickey says.

Riku turns back to him, confusion in her eyes, "Yes?"

"At least let me explain why they most likely taken him." Mickey says.

Riku turns fully, King Mickey has her full attention.

"We believe Young Xehanort has taken Celius because he wants to steal the Key of Resurrection." Mickey says.

"The Key of Resurrection? But why?" Riku asks.

"He wants to bring Xehanort himself back." Mickey states.

Riku gasps, "That can't happen!"

"I know." Mickey sighs, "The Key must never fall into his hands."

Riku nods, "I'll try to make sure it stays with us. In fact, if we bring it back, you keep it."

"You can't make that call." data Riku states, "The Key belongs to Celius. Celius alone must make that decision."

"Then I'll tell him what I think and let him decide." Riku retorts.

"You'd be right to do that then." Data Riku says.

Riku sighs and turns to Mickey, "Can I go get Celius now, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, but Riku?" Mickey asks.

"Yes?" Riku asks.

"Just be careful. Promise?" Mickey asks.

Riku smiles, "I promise."

Mickey smiles, "Good luck, Riku."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." she turns and leaves the office.

She gets out to the garden ad gets on her Rider. She looks up at the sky, "Hang on, Celius. I'm coming." She taps her shoulder and her armor appears. She blasts off into the Between Space, heading for The World That Never Was.

...

"Come on, Kairi, we have to get out of here." Sora whispers, looking out from the cell, but still only seeing a wall.

He swears and summons the Kingdom Key once more.

"It didn't work the other time, what makes you think it will this time?" Kairi asks, she sounds like she's given up, but Sora wasn't about to.

"I believe in the power of the Light. I will get us out, and we'll find Riku and get her home safely again. I won't let the Darkness get her. Not ever." Sora states, stepping back and pointing the Keyblade at the cage bars.

Kairi watches from behind him, though she seems desperate and out of sorts, hope still flashed into her eyes._ Maybe he can... _She gasps when the overpowering light blasts from the blade's tip and hits the bars, blinding them. Her eyes stay wide with hope, she slowly stands and takes Sora's empty hand and he pulls her close. When the light fades the cage door is open.

"Now! Before they realize!" Sora breathes, holding Kairi's hand tight, running with all he's got.

Kairi follows behind, keeping a tight hold on him, afraid to lose him here, afraid to lose herself.

"Well, well, now." Vanitas grins, leanign against the wall, blocking their escape.

Sora stops, stopping Kairi, he growls, and holds his weapon out, "Let us pass!"

"After all I put into capturing you? I don't think so." Vanitas grins, his eyes flash dangerously.

Sora's eyes narrow, he holds his blade tight. Kairi gasps as Sailene and Ansem appear.

"Do you really think you can take us all, legendary Keyblade Wielder?" Sailene asks, smiling slightly, though her eyes show as dangerous as Vanitas'.

Kairi turns to Sora, and he hasn't budged, but his hold on Kairi doesn't waver. He's sworn to get her out of here, if not himself too, then she at least gets free. Kairi closes her eyes, _Light, please, help us. _She gasps when a Light bursts from her, swallowing herself and Sora, the Darknesses shriek and cover their eyes. When Kairi and Sora open their eyes their in the city of The World That Never Was.

"Well, it's better than in the castle.." Sora jokes.

Kairi smiles lightly, "Let's just get out of here.."

"Right. We still need to find Riku." Sora nods, about to throw his Keyblade into the sky.

Kairi cries out as something like a shadow wraps around her waist and pulls her away from Sora. Sora gasps and turns around, reaching for her, "Kairi!"

Vanitas laughs, the shadow keeping Kairi, unable to move, in front of him.

Sora growls, "Let her go, Vanitas!"

"Yes, cause that worked the last time you said that." Vanitas laughs, finding amusement in the memory.

Sora growls and runs at Vanitas but Vanitas grins and holds his first finger out, shaking it from side-to-side, "Uh, uh, uh. Now, if you do that, I'll be forced to hurt her."

Sora stops in his tracks, hatred for Vanitas burning in his deep ocean blue eyes. Vanitas laughs, amusement dancing in his eyes and on his wicked grin. Sora clenches his fists, trying to hold his growing anger. Kairi stares at Sora in fear, not for herself, but for him, knowing he won't be able to hold back long with her in danger, she's seen it before..

"Release her. Now." Sora growls, holding his Keyblade up just slightly, holding Vanitas won't notice this small movement.

But to his dismay, Vanitas does notice, and in an instant his face turns from amusement to evil. Vanitas' weapon is in his hand in an instant, "Wanna try something else? I'm not bluffing, Sora."

Sora's eyes widen with fear. _He's going to kill her! _

"No, stop!" he cries, reaching out for Kairi.

Sora raises his Keyblade to cast a protection spell on her, but the instant he moves, Vanitas has his Keyblade through Kairi's chest from behind. She cries out, shortly, being cut off but the loss of air to her lungs, her eyes wide she stares at Sora.

_I'm so sorry... Sora... _Her eyes slide close and Vanitas pulls his blade out and she slumps to the ground. Sora's eyes widen and he screams and runs to her, lifting her into his arms.

"Kairi.. Kairi.." he says, shaking her lightly, "Kairi, stay with me!"

Kairi's eyes open slowly, she touches his face, "Sora... I'm sorry... about...everything..."

"No, no, don't be sorry." he says, tears falling freely now, "I'll save you, everything will be okay. I promise. I promise."

"Not.. this time." she smiles weakly and his eyes widen more as her hand falls from his face.

"No!" he gasps, grasping her hand before it falls to the ground, "Kairi!"

"Kairi..." he breathes, leaning his head down to her bloody chest, "Kairi..."

He gasps and sits up right as her body begins to glow and disperse in spheres of light. He watches in disbelief, _She's disappearing! _

"Kairi, don't go! Don't leave me! I need you, Kairi!" he cries, trying to hold her close but she just keeps slipping into the light, "Kairi... No..."

She disappears then and Sora watches the spheres of light disappear into the dark purple sky. About fifty feet away, Riku stands there, her eyes wide, her mouth open wide, tears stream down her face and her body shakes uncontrollably and she slumps to the ground, wrapping her arms around herself.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHRRRGGHHAAAAA!" she screams, leaning over the earth below her, she cries and scream unintelligible words.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHRRRGGHHAAAAA!" she continues to scream at the ground.

She stands, wobbly, tears soaking her face, her eyes burning from tears and anger, she summons her Keyblades and runs forward, her target: Vanitas.

"You killed my mother, you prick!" she screams, stabbing at him again and again, but he stares back at her with a neutral gaze while easily evading every attack.

He disappears suddenly and she looks around, anger filling her movements, adrenaline working in her system, making her even more shaky, itching to smash Vanitas into nothingness.

"You should calm down, love." his voice comes from above her and she looks up, growling at him/

"It will do you no good." he says.

All of a sudden he's gone, then he's beside her, and she smacks his fist into her side and she goes flying, a scream escapes her before she can stifle it. Sora catches her, finally realizing what was going on around him, the numbness from Kairi's death wearing off enough for him to see his daughter needs his help.

"Riku!" he gasps, staring down at her. _She's changed over the years.. _

Riku's eyes open and she looks at Sora, "D-Dad?!"

He nods and smiles lightly and she turns enough to hug him tightly, "Dad, I've missed you so much!" She's crying now. He husg her but then pushes her off, slightly, "Riku, we'll do this later, we need to get out of here first."

She gasps, "Not yet! I have to find Dawn and Celius first!"

"Who are they?" Sora asks, still keeping an eye on Vanitas.

"Dawn is a friend of Mickey's and he's supposed to protect me, Celius is Terra and Aqua's son, he's my best friend, and I can't leave without saving him, he's done more for me than I've done for him, I have to save him this time." Riku explains.

Sora nods, "all right, we'll find your friends, then let's get out of here."

"Sounds good to me." Riku says, glaring at Vanitas, but then he disappears.

"Odds are he'll be coming back with reinforcements.. We have to do this fast." Sora announces.

Riku nods, the fire back in her eyes, "Let's do it!"


	7. Darkness

Riku and Sora run off towards the Castle That Never Was but are stopped short when a bunch of Dark Rises appear. Riku gasps and Sora brings his Keyblade out again.

"I'll handle these! You go find your friends, I'll be right behind you!" Sora says.

Riku looks at her father, "But, Dad!"

"Go!" he says and she nods and runs past the Dark Rises.

The Dark Rises turn to her and Sora starts attacking, to keep their attention from her as she runs past.

...

Riku makes it to the castle but it stopped from going in when a dark corridor opens and Ansem steps out. Riku glares and immedietly gets in her fighting stance, summoning her Keyblades.

"It was rather stupid of you to come back here so willingly." he says.

"I won't leave my friends with the likes of you!" she growls.

"Harsh words, are only still words." he smirks.

Riku says nothing, gripping her Keyblades tighter. An orange spear-like weapon appears in Ansem's hand.

"You won't make it past me." he says.

She grits her teeth, _He may be right.. He's stronger than I am.. I don't know if I can take him alone.. _

_"You won't be alone." _

Riku gasps and looks to her left to find Riku standing there in the form of an apparition.

"Riku!" she gasps.

He looks at her and smiles ever so slightly, _"You're right. Ansem is strong, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a weakness." _

Ansem glares at apparition Riku in surprise, "You!"

Apparition Riku glares at Ansem, _"I was hoping I'd never have to see your ugly face again, and you were hoping I'd be lost. Guess we were both wrong." _

"How is this possible? You are dead!" Ansem growls.

_"It's called a heart connection, you should make one, oh wait, you can't."_ apparition Riku smirks and Ansem lifts slowly into the air, Darkness flowing all around him.

_"Be ready!"_ apparition Riku warns.

Riku nods, gripping her Keyblades even tighter, "Right!"

Ansem smirks as his gargoyle monster appears on his back once more. Riku glares at the monster and it lunges for her. Apparition Riku quickly pulls her aside, _"Don't let it grab you!" _

Riku gasps and nods, "Right, sorry!"

_"Just do as I say, all right?" _he asks, looking at her now.

She looks at him and nods and he looks at Ansem,_ "You see that Heartless emblem on his chest?" _

"Yeah. What about it?" she asks.

_"You have to cut through it to knock him out, think you can do it if I help you?"_ he asks.

She nods, "I think I can."

_"Just watch out for the gargoyle, if it grabs you, it's all over."_ he warns.

"Right, I got it. Don't let the gargoyle get me and break the emblem." she nods.

_"Good, now, we're going to charge him, you move where I say, got it?"_ he looks at her and she nods, "Got it."

The gargoyle prepares to lunge again and Riku and apparition Riku race forward. The gargoyle lunges down at Riku.

"_Left!"_ apparition Riku yells, and Riku dashes to the left, avoiding the monster's attack.

The gargoyle pulls up and lunges at apparition Riku, who jumps to the left to avoid it. It lifts up again and lunges down at Riku.

_"Right! Go right!"_ apparition Riku calls out, and Riku does as he says.

_"Riku, up! Jump up on it! Then attack!"_ apparition Riku orders, running to attack Ansem.

Riku nod and jumps up on the gargoyle and runs across it, jumping up to deliver and aerial blow on Ansem. Ansem tries to strike Riku with his staff but apparition Riku blocks it and jumps back as Riku comes, down, swinging her Keyblades down across him, breaking the emblem.

Ansem gasps, "I-impossible..!" as darkness covers him and he falls to one knee.

_"This is it for me, for now, you'll have to finish this by yourself. I wish you good luck."_ apparition Riku says as his apparition disappears.

"Thank you.. Riku." Riku sighs, she then turns and runs into The Castle That Never Was.

She runs up the stairs until she finds Celius lying on the ground unconscious.

"Celius!" she gasps, running to him, but before she makes it to him she jumps back as a huge Dark Rise appears before him.

"A trigger.." she growls softly.

Young Xehanort appears on the Dark Rise's left shoulder.

"You are a fool to come back." he says.

"I won't leave my friends. Not ever." she replies.

"You can't defeat us all, Princess." he says.

She smirks slightly, "Never said I was gonna try. I never said I was alone."

"Your father is being..held up." Young Xehanort smirks.

Riku growls, "That was your doing."

"Of course it was." he says, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Where is Dawn?" she growls.

"You won't find him here." he says, grinning lightly.

Her eyes narrow, "Give me back my friends, Young Xehanort. Now."

"Just try and make me, little Light." he challenges her.

She growls as he descends from the Dark Rise and his Keyblade appears. Riku holds her Keyblades tightly in stance.

"This is a fight you cannot win, girl." he says, "Just make it easy on yourself and tell me which one of you has the Key of Resurrection."

"I don't have to win, I just have to get past you. And you won't get it.." she says, preparing for an attack.

"We shall see." he replies, the tip of his Keyblade puling up, revealing the long blue electrical wire as it glows and moves around beside him.

Riku glares at Young Xehanort, _I need to get around him somehow, keep him down long enough fro me to rescue Celius, then find Dawn. But how? How do I pull this off? _

Young Xehanort shoots the wire at her and she jumps away from it. He swings it around, trying to catch her side and she holds her Keyblade up, to block and the wire wraps around Light of Destiny's Embrace.

Riku tries to pull her weapon back and gasps, realizing it won't come loose. Young Xehanort shoots Darkness at her and she is forced to abandon her Keyblade and jumps up onto a ledge.

Breathing heavily, she surveys her surroundings, trying to find a weak spot for Young Xehanort, but she finds none and stands, a plan forming in her head. She jumps from the ledge and throws her Keyblade at Young Xehanort.

He tries to move the wire to block and or attack, but with Riku's Light of Destiny's Embrace stuck to it, he can't use the wire. He groans as her Keyblade hits and cuts into his left shoulder. He falls to one knee and clutches his injured shoulder. Riku lands on the ground, shoots light at the Dark Rise and it squeals and disappears.

Riku rushes past and drops down beside Celius, taking him into her arms.

"Celius! Celius! Celius, wake up!" she says, shaking him lightly. _He's so pale.. I have to get him to King Mickey. _

She holds her hand out in front of her, _Come on, come on, open! I need to save Celius! I need a portal to The King! Come on, open, please! _She gasps in relief as a portal of white light begins to form before her. Once the portal is complete she lifts Celius and tosses him in, it closes behind him. _Be safe. _

Young Xehanort growls and stands, black blood trailing from his shoulder wound. Riku quickly summons Wrath of Oath Keeper's Dawn, but when she tries to summon Light of Destiny's Embrace it doesn't come.

"Why won't it.. The whip!" she exclaims.

Young Xehanort lifts Riku's Keyblade, still attached to the wire, and he breaks it in half. Riku gasps, grasps her heart, and falls to one knee. She quickly pushes herself back to her feet, "Wh-what did you...?" she's gasping for air.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Young Xehanort smirks.

He then narrows his eyes, "I'm done with you. Where is the Key of Resurrection?"

_He doesn't know Celius has it, good.._ "I won't tell you where I've hidden it."

"So it was you." he swings the wire around and it wraps around Riku, she gasps as the electrical current makes contact with her and she screams as the shock hits her.

...

Sora gasps, hearing Riku's scream barely, but recognizing it as her.

"Riku, I'm coming!" he vows, running right past the Dark Rises still appearing.

He casts Light at them and keeps running. Having just lost Kairi, he wasn't about to lose his daughter too.

...

Dawn gasps, hearing Riku's screams. He looks up at Sailene, who blasts another ball of Darkness into him. He grunts and pulls on the dark chains holding him back.

She smirks, "The impulse to save your little princess is too great isn't it? Too bad you won't be able to save her."

She laughs at his dismay. He grunts and pulls harder at the dark chains, they begin to bend and snap. Sailene gasps, not expecting such a spike in power. He stands, now glowing in both light and darkness, he shoots light and darkness at her, she hits the wall, and he runs right past her, into a dark portal.

He comes back out in the room Young Xehanort and Riku are in. Young Xehanort growls at him, "How did you escape?!"

Dawn ignores this and summons his Keyblade and he slices it down on the wire, snapping it. He gets it off Riku, then gathers her into his arms and he runs for the stairs. Once he gets outside, he runs by Sora, who turns and follows after him, "Is she okay?!"

"She will be just fine." Dawn replies.

Sora stares at Dawn, seeing some recognition of his old friend. Dawn looks at him ,"You're her father."

"I am." Sora nods.

"I'm Dawn." Dawn keeps running.

"If you're Dawn, who's Celius? Where is he?" asks Sora.

"Celius has been brought to King Mickey." Dawn replies.

"How do you know?" Sora asks.

"I just do." Dawn sighs, seeming worn out.

They summon their Riders, Sora in his armor, and they fly off to meet up with King Mickey.

...

"Can you help her, Your Majesty?" Sora asks, laying Riku down on the floor, Minnie puts a pillow under her head.

"Yes, she doesn't seem to be hurt too bad.. Although, something is off about her.." Mickey replies.

"What is it?" asks Sora.

Data Riku appears, "I have the answer to that."

Sora looks at him, and for a moment, he looks sad, then he quickly changes it back to his neutral expression, "Data Riku.."

"Hello, Sora." he replies, then he turns to Mickey again, "That 'off' feeling you have about her, it's because Young Xehanort broke one of her Keyblades, adn it had connected itself to her heart, for some reason a connection was locked inside it, but from what, I do not know."

Mickey gasps, "Namine! That was the connection!"

"Namine.." Sora mumbles, not really paying attention anymore, now he's just staring at Riku sadly, afraid of losing her too. _No, I won't lose her, I won't. I'll save her, and I'll find a way to get Kairi back, our lives can't end this way. _

"The rest here, it's just a shock, I can heal it up in no time! Well, gosh, maybe a day is all it will take, but she'll be as good as new." Mickey smiles.

Sora looks at him and smiles, "That easy? She'll really be okay?"

"Yup, gosh, Sora, what do you take me for?" Mickey laughs.

Sora chuckles lightly, "Sorry.."

"No need to be." Mickey turns back to Riku, casting a healing spell on her, the green light hovers above her.

"It'll be okay, Sora. You just need to relax." Minnie says.

Sora smiles, "Thanks, Minnie. It's good to see you too."

She giggles, "Thanks."

He sighs and sits cross legged on the floor. Dawn is sitting in a chair, staring at the wall. Data Riku notices him and walks over to him "Dawn, are you all right?"

"Yeah.." he mutters.

Data Riku frowns and closes his eyes, then he opens them again and turns to Mickey, "Your Majesty, we have a problem with Dawn."

Mickey looks up, "What's wrong with dawn?"

Data Riku's eyes narrow, "Whatever happened to him at The Castle That Never Was, a new Darkness is overriding the Light you gave him."


	8. She's Lost Part 1

Riku sighs, "It's been almost a week now... Celius... Why won't you wake up?"

Celius doesn't respond, lying on a platform-like structure, hidden in this room, behind King Mickey's "office" and library.

Riku takes his hand in her's, "It'll be your birthday tomorrow.. You'll be nineteen, you wouldn't want to sleep through your birthday. No one would want to sleep through their birthday.."

She was babbling now, she knew this, but she didn't care, her feelings were overwhelming her, and she needed to vent, in some sort, even if it meant complaining to Celius about him missing his birthday.

She sighs, crestfallen, "You can't even hear me, can you?"

Sora comes in through the revolving bookshelf, "Hey, kid, how are you feeling?"

Riku looks up at her father, "Fine."

She gulps, hoping Sora didn't hear the strain in her voice. To her dismay, he had. He comes over and sits down beside her. She looks back at Celius.

"He'll pull through," Sora says, "He's strong, like you."

She shakes her head, tears forming in her eyes, "No, he's strong than I am; Much stronger..."

"Then he'll pull through for sure." Sora smiles.

Riku smiles lightly, "Thanks."

He smiles at his daughter, "For what?"

Riku smiles softly, giggling softly, "Just, thanks, Dad."

"No problem." Sora sighs softly, looking up at the ceiling.

"He misses you, you know." Riku says, staring straight ahead, not at Celius, but at the wall behind him.

"What?" Sora looks at her, confusion in his eyes, displayed on his face.

"He misses you." she repeats.

"Who?" he asks."

"Riku." she replies, looking at her father now.

Sora gasps softly, but his eyes widen, and something passes across them, something Riku can't quite decyfer. Then she sees: Guilt.

Worry crosses her face, "Dad, what is it?"

Sora didn't notice he had started to cry. She continues to stare at him and he quickly wipes the tears away.

"Dad?" she speaks softly.

"How do you know?" he finally asks.

Now it was her turn to be confused, "What?"

"How do you know," Sora asks, "That he misses me? Riku?"

Her eyes soften, "I can feel it, now, and even back before this, every time I'm around you, I feel it; This feeling of regret. He misses you, he's always missed you."

"You can..." Sora trails off, not really knowing what to ask.

Riku, sensing his dismay, simply nods, understanding his unasked question.

"His spirit, it lives within my heart, I've seen him, twice now." she says.

"He talks to you... You've seen him..." Sora mutters.

Again, Riku nods. Suddenly she frowns, "Who's Xion?"

Sora stares at her, she clears her throat, then she asks again, "Who is Xion?"

"Xion, well...her's is a...complex story." Sora sighs.

"Tell me, I need to understand her." Riku replies.

"Riku, how do you even know about Xion?" he asks.

"Two days ago, I had a dream, I saw her, but I didn't know her. She was dying in Uncle Roxas' arms... When I woke, Riku told me her name was Xion." she explains.

Sora frowns, "Roxas is better equipt for this story.."

"I'm sure he is, but he's not here. Please, Dad, won't you tell me?" she asks.

He sighs, "I'll tell you."

Riku waits quietly, knowing this past is a touchy subject with Sora.

"Okay, so Xion was a Nobody created from my memories, in theory, and she was made to test Roxas, to push him. She was an experiment of Xemnas'. All she wanted was to fit, Roxas wanted a friend, so they ,et a the clock tower in Twilight Town after missions." Sora was cut off by Riku.

"The place Uncle Roxas took me to and shared Sea Salt ice cream with me!" she exclaims.

"After all this time, he still likes that flavor.." Sora chuckles.

Riku smiles softly and waits for the rest of the story. Sora notices, and continues:

"They were friends, the three of them. Roxas was receiving my memories from Namine, but some weren't making it to him, some of them were getting caught. Xion was claiming the memories as her own. The problem was that Roxas had to claim all the memories, so Xion was complicating that process, and without my memories, I couldn't wake up.

Riku found Xion then, and he confronted her..." Sora had to stop, tears filling his eyes.

Even after fifteen years, Sora still couldn't talk about Riku, even though Kairi made him promise not to blame himself, Sora still believed his clumsiness that day on the battlefield cost Riku, his best friend, his life.

_He deserved to live..._, Sora thought.

"Dad?"

His daughter's worried voice brought him back.

"Sorry," he smiles sheepishly, "Where was I?"

"Riku confronted Xion." Riku replies, smiling softly.

"Right, so, he confronted her, tried to get her to return the memories she was holding. She agreed, but she wanted to see Roxas and Axel one more time." he says.

Riku didn't know who Axel was, but she let Sora continue none the less:

"Some things happened, and Roxas left Organization XIII. Xion was given a choice. Xemnas told her that she had to kill Roxas, or perish."

Riku gasps and Sora keeps going, "She knew she couldn't let Xemnas win, and she knew what her existence was doing to Roxas, so she'd fight, give everything she had. She knew Roxas would win."

"So she died, to save her friend." Riku sighs.

Sora nods, "She came back, saved my life too, she was killed twice, the second time she didn't come back. Axel, well, he was Lea then, he went after the Organization for revenge, but he was killed. Roxas, being his best friend, felt he had to go after him, I went with him, to keep him from acting on anger and grief. I got us out. That's Xion's story. It wasn't a fairy tale, she didn't get a 'happily ever after...'"

Riku stands up, "Life isn't a fairy tale. I know that, if it was Celius wouldn't be hurting, Mom wouldn't be dead, and Dawn wouldn't be in danger of being overwhelmed with Darkness."

"Riku, the trick is to stay strong, the Light will beat this. The Darkness won't win." Sora sighs, standing as well.

She smiles softly, "It has to end up okay, what else do I have to hold on to?"

Sora sighs, "Listen, I have to go, but I'll be back in a day."

"Where are you going?" Riku asks, "You can't really be leaving so soon?"

"Someone has to tell Terra and Aqua about their son, if it was you there, I'd want to know." Sora smiles, "I'll be back by tomorrow."

Riku runs up and wraps her arms around him, "By tomorrow, you promise?"

He smiles and hugs her back, "By tomorrow, I promise."

Riku smiles and releases him and waves as he leaves the room. She sighs and turns back to Celius. She grasps his hand again.

"Celius..." she kisses his hand softly, "Please wake up..."

She lays his hand down beside him again and she holds her hand over his, trying to bring forth the Key of Resurrection from him.

"He doesn't have it, you know."

Riku whirls around, "Dawn! You scared me.. Wait, what do you mean he doesn't have it?"

Dawn tilts his head up slightly, his eyes darken, "What I said. Celius doesn't have it."

He leans against the wall with his arms crossed, he's wearing the Organization's coat once more.

"Why are you wearing that?" she asks.

"This is all I have, my other suit of clothes got torn." he replies smoothly.

"Right... Now, back to before, what do you mean Celius doesn't have it?" she presses, "If he doesn't, then who does?"

"Data Riku summoned it from him when we took him in, it was King Mickey's idea, trying to keep him safe." Dawn explains.

He steps forward and Riku's eyes widen.

_That's not just me! I can see it, really see it! The Darkness coming off of him.._, Riku gasps inwardly.

Dawn's eyes narrow, "Why do you look so scared, Princess?"

Riku gasps, "You're not the Dawn I know!"

"I am him, just, darker." he says.

"No," she backs up, "You're not."

"How so?" he tilts his head, Darkness swirls around him, "How are you so sure?"

"Because I know you! You saved me, three times now... I know who you are, Dawn. This isn't you." Riku says.

Dawn's eyes narrow and he lunges at her, Keyblade now in hand. Riku cries out, trying to summon Wrath of Oath Keeper's Dawn, but it won't appear, and Dawn knocks her down. She lies against the platform holding Celius, Dawn crouches over her, his blade stabbed in the platform, right beside her head. She lifts her head slowly and looks up at him.

"He's got a deal for you, Princess, bring him the Key of Resurrection, and he'll release Celius' heart." Dawn breathes in her ear.

Riku's eyes wide, "Why he won't wake up..."

"That's right, Young Xehanort has taken Celius' heart." Dawn grins, "His life is in your hands, Princess."

"Let him go!" she cries.

"Hand over he Key of Resurrection and you can have him back." Dawn replies.

Riku starts to cry, "Don't do this, Dawn, please..."

"Last chance, Princess, Young Xehanort will not wait much longer." Dawn says.

She takes a shaky breath, "How do I get it?"

"The Hall of the Corner Stone, he's hidden it there, one a pure Light can summon it out. Get it." Dawn instructs.

...

Riku shudders as she brings her hand up to the Corner Stone. Guilt ran through her, making her feel sick.

_I have to do this, I must, it's for Celius..._, she thought.

"Riku?"

Riku gasps and turns around, "Your Majesty!"

"Riku, what are you doing?" he asks, confusion clear on his face.

"I have to give this to Young Xehanort." she says, starting to cry.

Mickey gasps, "Riku, no!"

"You don't understand!" she cries, "Young Xehanort has Celius' heart!"

Mickey gasps, "Riku, still, you can't let him get that! If Xehanort himself is revived there will be no hope for our worlds!"

"I have to save Celius, I can't lose him!" she says, crying still, "I love him.."

Mickey sighs, his face sad, "I understand you, Riku, I really do, but I can't let you hand our greatest enemy the Key of Resurrection."

Riku collapses, crying, "I can't lose him! I can't lose him!"

Mickey takes the Key of Resurrection from her and pats her head, "We'll figure something out, Riku, I promise. I won't let Celius die."

"Young Xehanort has _WHAT?!_"

Mickey turns around as Riku looks up. Across from them is a very pissed off Terra.

...

"We have to get it back!" Terra growls.

"I know, and we will." Mickey says.

"What do we do about Dawn? He attacked me.." Riku asks quietly.

"I've already begun he Recreation process. We've emptied his powers, memories, and personality, we're going to recreate him anew." Data Riku explains.

"Recreate him? But he's a person!" Riku says.

"Correction, Dawn is a model of equality between Light and Dark. He becomes what we create for him." Data Riku explains.

"That's not right!" Riku stands, "Dawn is a PERSON!"

"No, he isn't, He is a creation made from the study and data I learned from Riku of Destiny Islands many years ago. Dawn isn't the first one we've tried to create. He is just the only stable model." Data Riku explains.

"Then... What happened tot he other...models?" she asks, feeling anger rise within her.

Data Riku shrugs, "What happens to all useless data: They were deleted, naturally. Useless data is never worth keeping."

"SHUT UUUUUP!" Riku screams, "Dawn is a PERSON! _NOT_ some SCIENCE EXPERIMENT!"

Data Riku stands, "You need to learn to control yourself."

"She really is a princess.." Terra mutters.

Riku screams, "Enough!", and she whirls around and heads for the door.

Mickey jumps up, "Riku, stop! Wait! Where are you going?!"

Riku ignores him and heads out into the Court Yard. She holds her hand out to summon Wrath of Oath keeper's Dawn. A light glows on her hand but is gone, and no blade has been summoned. She gasps and tries again. Still no Keyblade appears.

She tries four times more, but still her Keyblade would not appear. Out of confusion and frustration, Riku begins to cry once more. Again she tries to summon her Keyblade, and still it will not come to her.

She drops onto the ground and cries, "Why won't my Keyblade appear? Why can't I summon it?"

She cries harder as realization hits, "Celius, forgive me, I've failed you... Celius, I'm sorry... So sorry..."

_So sorry... So so sorry..._


	9. She's Lost Part 2

"Please forgive me, everyone." Riku whispers, the Key of Resurrection in her hand.

She wipes her eyes and holds the Key up. Suddenly a red light shines from the Key and swallows her. She gasps and the light fades and Riku is now wearing her armor, but it's red lined in black. She is floating in the air, and the Key disappears from her hand and it transforms into a skateboard-like Rider and she is lifted onto it.

"Whoa!" she balances herself on the Rider.

She opens a portal on the ceiling, "I'll save you, Celius, I'll get your heart back to you, I promise you this.", and she flies off into the portal, leading into the Between gasps, coming into the Hall of the Corner Stone just as Riku disappears into the portal, "Riku, no!"

But it was too late, Riku was gone. Mickey runs back to his office.

"Your Majesty" Terra asks.

"Riku's taken the Key of Resurrection!" Mickey exclaims.

"She's taking it to Young Xehanort as trade for Celius' heart." Data Riku says, the computer codes whirling around him.

"We have to stop her!" Mickey says.

"I'll go after her, bring her and the Key back." Terra offers.

"Please hurry.." Mickey sighs.

Terra nods and activates his armor and Rider and he disappears through a portal. He gets in the Between Space and he works to track Riku. Riku rides quickly, looking around for The World That Never Was, "Where is it? Where is it?"

She finds the world she's looking for and heads in that direction. She drops through the world's barrier and her armor and Rider disappear. The Key of Resurrection appears in her hand. She falling now, but slower than gravity would usually allow, so she wasn't afraid. She lands and immediately runs into The Castle That Never Was,

"We've been waiting for you, Princess." Vanitas says, grinning lightly.

Riku just stares at him and he moves up the stairs, "Follow me. Young Xehanort is waiting for you."

Riku follows Vanitas up to the black room she was in before. Ansem is leaning against the wall, Sailene is sitting on the couch, and Young Xehanort is standing in the middle of the room, his back to them. Vanitas moves and sits beside Sailene, He puts his arm around her and she glares and pushes him off the couch.

He laughs and sits back down beside her. Young Xehanort turns and faces Riku, "So nice of you to finally come to our company."

"Give back Celius' heart." Riku says flatly.

"Show me the Key." he replies.

She holds it up in full view and Young Xehanort smiles, "Good, good.."

Riku holds it back to her side, "Celius' heart. Now."

"Of course." Young Xehanort turns and walks to the far side of the room.

He taps on a brick and it opens. He comes back to where he previously stood. He holds out a shining orb of pink and gold light. Riku looks at it, _It has his distinct warmth. It is him.. _

She holds out her hands for the heart, the Key disappears. Young Xehanort tosses the heart and Riku reaches out and catches it, then holds it back, close to her. Terra bursts into the room then, and he grabs Riku's shoulder.

"Don't give him the Key!" he gasps.

Riku turns slightly and looks at Terra. He looks down at her and notices the heart in her hands.

"Celius' heart... Let's go now! You can't give him the Key!" Terra says.

"You won't be leaving here without giving me the Key of Resurrection." Young Xehanort says.

"Riku, send the heart to Celius." Terra hisses, ready to summon Earth Shaker.

Riku nods and lifts her hands up and the heart disappears into the ceiling.

"I'll go back to him now." she says.

Terra nods, "Good girl."

"Give me the Key, Riku." Young Xehanort demands.

The Key of Resurrection appears in Riku's hand, but she doesn't move. Ansem moves towards her and Terra's Keyblade appears, "Back off!"

Sailene and Vanitas stand.

"Now, Terra, you don't want this to get ugly, do you?" Young Xehanort asks.

When neither Terra or Riku respond, Young Xehanort gives the order, "Get it from her."

Terra summons a Dark Corridor and quickly pushes Riku into it. It disappears after she's through it.

"That was a big mistake, Terra." Young Xehanort's eyes narrow and his own Keyblade appears.

"Ansem and I will deal with Terra. Vanitas, go after Celius, and Sailene, you go after Riku, and bring me the Key of Resurrection!" he orders.

Vanitas and Sailene nod and disappear.

"No!" Terra exclaims, _Celius, if you can hear me, go to The Keyblade Graveyard! Now! You and Riku are in danger and Riku can't summon her Keyblade! Protect her! Hurry! Keep her safe..._

Ansem's gargoyle lunges for Terra and he jumps back, avoiding the hit.

...

"Where am I?" Riku asks, walking around, "There's nothing but dust here.. Dust, and... Keyblades?"

"It's called The Keyblade Graveyard. It's where the two Keyblade Wars have taken place. The second was our parents' war. And they won."

Riku quickly turns around, "Celius!"

She runs over to him and hugs him tightly. He chuckles softly and hugs her back. Then he holds her at arms length, examining her, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." she smiles, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too. Dad said you can't summon your Keyblades anymore?" he asks.

"Keyblade," she speaks softly, "I only have one Keyblade now, Young Xehanort broke the other one, and no, I can't summon Wrath of Oath Keeper's Dawn.."

"Oh, Riku.." he sighs.

"I'm defenseless." she mutters.

"No, you're not. I'll protect you, like I promised to." he replies.

She looks back up at him, her eyes are slightly duller than before. She's losing her fire, and falling too fast.

..

"We need to find Terra." Riku says.

"Dad's fine. He'll be fine. We wait here for him." Celius frowns, "Have faith in my father."

"I do," she smiling lightly, "I'm going to take a look around."

"Don't go far." Celius warns,

Riku giggles and gestures around her, "Where would I do?"

Celius laughs, "Fair enough. I'll be here when you get back."

He sits down and draws in the dirt as she walks away. A few hours later Riku heads back to where she left Celius, but he wasn't there. She didn't think to much of it, guessing he went exploring himself. She sits where he had sat and she examines what he had made in the sand: It was a message.

"Protect her." she breathes.

Then she smiles, He wants to protect me. I want to protect him too.

A few more hours pass and the night comes. Riku frowns, "This is ridiculous, he should be back by now."

She gets up and goes off searching for him, calling out to him.

"Protect her, Protect him." is left in the sand.

"Celius?! Celius where did you go?!" Riku cries out.

"Celius is gone, Princess. How does it feel to be abandoned?" Vanitas walks up behind her.

Riku turns and glares at Vanitas, "You!"

Vanitas snickers.

"What did you do to him?" she demands.

"I did nothing." he laughs.

"You're such a fucking liar." she growls, shaking her head.

Vanitas grins, "That I am."

"Where is Celius?!" she growls.

"He's around, he just can't hear you, or you just can't hear him. I can't remember!" he laughs.

His eyes narrow, he's still grinning, "What are you going to do about it? You can't summon a Keyblade. You're weak and defenseless."

_He's right._, Riku grits her teeth, _Wrath of Oath keeper's Dawn won't come to me. _

"How about you give me the Key of Resurrection, and I'll take you to your precious Celius." he bargains.

_It's a trap, I know. But I have the Key, and they can't get it if I don't summon it, right? So they can't kill me._, she thought. But she was wrong.

Sailene appears beside Vanitas, Keyblade in hand, She was looking for a fight. She grins and strikes Riku down. Sailene then stabs her Keyblade into Riku's chest. Riku's eyes darken completely and her body goes limp.

"that is the Keyblade that steals hearts, right?" Vanitas asks.

"Yes." Sailene replies.

"Then why hasn't it taken her heart?" he asks.

"Shut up and watch." she says, holding her Keyblade up.

Riku's heart emerges from her chest and floats up and disappears near Sailene's blade, then the blade glows, then it returns to normal.

"I told you." Sailene glares at him, "Young Xehanort won't be happy about this."

"He will once we present _this_ to him." Vanitas grins, summoning the Key of Resurrection from Riku.

...

Mickey sighs, "Finally finished."

"Let's hope he can withstand it this time." Data Riku says.

"He can. I added just a little more Light this time." Mickey smiles.

"Good. He's stable now." Data Riku replies.

"Dawn! Come out!" Mickey calls.

Dawn walks into the room, still wearing the Organization's coat. Instantly he tenses up.

"What is it, Dawn?" Mickey asks.

"Riku. She's...fading." he replies.

Mickey gasps and Dawn summons his Keyblade and it turns into his Rider and he leaves Disney Castle, heading right to The Keyblade Graveyard.

"I'm coming, Riku." he promises.

...

Terra dodges Ansem's staff once again. He grins tiredly, "Not so tough without your gargoyle, huh?"

Ansem growls and strikes at him again. Terra blocks with Earth Shaker. Young Xehanort tries t wrap the blue cord around him but he dodges it ad slices down Ansem's left shoulder to his right leg. Ansem roars and is swallowed by Darkness. He disappears in dark flames.

Terra turns to Young Xehanort, "Give it up."

"Do not be a fool, Terra. You know I will not perish as easily as the likes of _Ansem._" Young Xehanort growls.

Terra raises his Keyblade, "Oh, I know."

...

"Ugh.." Sora sits up and looks around, "Twilight Town? How did I get here? Last I remember, I was talking to Terra and Aqua..."

He shakes his head and looks up at the clock tower.

"Hey... Maybe..." he didn't even know what he was suggesting, he just goes up to the top of the clock tower.

When he gets up there, he gasps, seeing Roxas lying on the ground where he used to sit. Multiple burns cover his body, his clothes are burned and ripped in some places. Sora drops down beside him Nobody.

"Roxas!" Sora examines him, then he touches Roxas' face; It's ice cold. He checks for a pulse and there isn't one.

He sighs, "Roxas..."

_So that's it then... I lost Kairi, Riku, now Roxas too. Os this my life? My thanks for saving the worlds? I lose everyone I ever cared about?_, Sora sighs inwardly.

"So what do I do now?" he asks himself, staring up at the sky.

Suddenly he screams at the sky, "What am I supposed to do?!"

A familiar voice is carried in the win, and it speaks to him, "Protect the ones you still have."

"Kairi..." Sora cries.

"Protect them." the voice fades away.

Sora stands, "I have to find _our_ daughter."

He summons his armor and Rider and disappears into the Between Space. Roxas' body shimmers, then disappears.

...

Dawn lands in The Keyblade Graveyard and he holds his Keyblade tightly, "Riku... She's here. I can feel it. But where is she?"

"she's right here." Sailene grins, appearing before him.

"Sailene." Dawn growls.

Sailene's grin widens.

_"Help me, dawn!" _Riku says, appearing in front of Sailene.

_"Save me, Dawn!"_ another Riku appears.

_"Dawn!"_

_"Save me!"_

_"Help!"_

_"Dawn, help!"_

_"Dawn!" _

Multiple images of Riku appear, speaking all at once. Over and over they cry for his help. More and more appear, more and more cry. Dawn falls, clutching his head, groaning. Sailene laughs as the voices get louder.

Dawn screams, "STOP IIIIIT!"

The voices get louder and louder, Dawn;s screams get louder as he shakes his head, clamping his hands over his ears. Sailene continues to laugh. Suddenly Celius comes out of nowhere and swings down at Sailene. She jumps back and the illusion disappears, taking the voices with it.

Dawn slowly regains himself and stands, "Celius?"

"Are you all right?" Celius asks.

"What?" Dawn blinks.

"Are you all right?" Celius repeats.

"Yeah..." Dawn replies slowly.

"Good." Celius glares at Sailene, "Now, where's the real Riku?"


	10. She's Lost Part 3

Sailene shifts her eyes and grins, seeing a Dark Corridor opening, and Vanitas standing inside. She grins and does a few back flips and lands by Vanitas.

"Stop!" Celius growls, running at them, Dawn following behind.

The corridor closes behind Vanitas and Sailene. Celius and Dawn get there as the corridor closes.

"Damn it!" Celius growls, then he turns to Dawn, "Can you track them?"

"No," Dawn shakes his head, "Sorry."

"Ugh.. Riku. Can you track her?" Celius asks.

"I can feel her Light is fading, and that she's here somewhere, but no, I can't track her. Sorry." Dawn replies.

"Damn it! You're so fucking useless!" Celius screams.

Dawn's eyes widen slightly, then narrow, "I'm useless? At least I'm trying, instead of throwing a fit!"

"Shut your mouth!" Celius growls, pushing Dawn, knocking him down.

Dawn stares up at Celius, "Anger to match your father's, yes?"

Celius' eyes widen, "What did you just say?"

"I said you have a dark anger, like your father." Dawn replies, "Dark inheritance is hard to overlook."

"Are you saying I'm Darkness?" Celius growls.

"I'm saying the dark inside you can turn you into one." Dawn answers, "Much like your father."

Something inside Celius snaps, "Shut up!"

He drops down, punching Dawn in the face, knocking him fully into the dirt, "You don't know a thing about my father!"

Dawn rubs his bruising face and stands. He starts walking away from Celius.

"Dawn.." Celius says, "Hey... Dawn, I'm sorry.."

"You've made it perfectly clear you don't want help. You can find her yourself." Dawn growls.

...

"Young Xehanort!" Vanitas appears in the black room.

"Terra won't die." Young Xehanort seemed amused, stabbing Terra again.

Terra groans, having lost the energy to move. Young Xehanort turns back to Vanitas, "Was there something you needed?"

"More like something you needed." Vanitas grins.

Young Xehanort looks at him questioningly, "That so?"

Vanitas' grin widens, "It is."

The Key of Resurrection appears in his hand and Young Xehanort smiles lightly, "The Key of Resurrection."

Vanitas nods. Young Xehanort's smile fades, "How did you get it? Are the children dead?"

"Well, Riku's heart has been taken, but Celius still lives." Vanitas explains.

Young Xehanort's eyes narrow, "That wasn't your orders."

Vanitas frowns, "I got the Key,_ like_ you asked."

"You've been having problems following orders, Vanitas." Young Xehanort growls.

Vanitas immediately prepares for an attack. Young Xehanort raises his Keyblade, "I can't have followers who won't follow."

The X-blade appears in Vanitas' hand instantly and he growls, "You can't turn on me!"

"_I_ can do as I wish. You, on the other hand.." Young Xehanort steps towards him.

Vanitas back away and growls. The blue cord appears from Young Xehanort's Keyblade.

"You need to be put in your place, Vanitas." Young Xehanort says.

"Not on your life, Xehanort." Vanitas says, "I have no place!"

"We shall see." Young Xehanort's eyes narrow, "Give me the Key of Resurrection."

"Only if you stop trying to give me a 'place.'" Vanitas replies.

"Very well... But you better do as you are told from now on. Heed my warning, Vanitas. I won't give you another chance." Young Xehanort threatens.

"Yeah, will do.." Vanitas relaxes slightly.

"The Key. Hand it over." Young Xehanort demands.

Vanitas throws the Key to him and he catches it.

"Now do as you were ordered and kill them. Give Riku her heart, then kill them both." he orders.

"Sure thing." Vanitas disappears.

Young Xehanort turns back to Terra and smirks, "How does it feel to know your precious son is about to die and you can't save him?"

"You won't...win..." Terra growls weakly.

"We shall see. I have the Key of Resurrection now. The time to resurrect Master Xehanort is soon to be at hand." Young Xehanort grins.

...

Celius sighs, "Where is she?"

He looks around, trying to track her to the best of his abilities. He sees her far off to his left.

"Riku!" Celius cries, running up to where she lay on the ground. He takes her into his arms and shakes her, "Riku! Riku, open your eyes!"

"That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up." Sailene grins.

Celius glares at her, "What did you do?!"

"I stole her heart." she replies.

Celius growls, "Give it back!"

Sailene smirks and summons her Keyblade, "You'll have to get it from me."

Celius lays Riku back down and he stands, summoning his Keyblade. Suddenly Vanitas appears. Sailene looks at him questioningly, "What is it?"

"New orders," he says, "Release her heart, we're supposed to kill them now."

Sailene grins, "Sounds fun. Especially since Riku can't fight back."

Celius gasps, _How could I have forgotten that?! I'll have to protect her and fight them both! _

Sailene's Keyblade glows and Riku's heart appears from it. The heart floats down to Riku and disappears into her chest. Celius looks at her and gasps as her eyes open and she sits up.

"Riku!" he gasps, helping her to her feet.

"Celius!" she hugs tight and he hugs her back.

Vanitas claps and laughs, "Oh, how sweet! The Princess' prince has come!"

Celius growls in response and Riku glares.

Sailene grins, "This'll be fun.", and she and Vanitas run at Celius and Riku, Keyblades in hand. Celius holds his blade out with one hand, and holding Riku back behind him with the other.

"Celius, you can't fight them both!" Riku says.

"I'm protecting you, so stay back!" Celius replies.

_I need to help him, but how?_, Riku asks herself.

She backs up a few steps to give Celius room as he blocks Vanitas and stabs at Sailene, who blocks him.

Riku gasps, _He can't take them both! _

She tries to summon her Keyblade but it still won't come to her. She grits her teeth and keeps trying,_ Light, help me! _

The Keyblade flashes but doesn't materialize for her. She shuts her eyes tight, placing a hand to her father's pendant, _Light, help me!_ She begins to glow softly in Light. Her Keyblade flashes faster and faster as she starts to glow brighter and brighter still.

"Riku?!" Celius gasps.

_Light, help me!_, She seems to be chanting to herself. She glows brighter, her Keyblade keeps flashing.

"What is that _Light?!_" Sailene hisses.

"Kingdom Hearts." Vanitas states bluntly.

"Riku!" Celius calls.

"Stop the Light!" Vanitas hisses.

Sailene runs at Riku but Celius catches blades with her.

"I won't let you touch her!" he vows.

"Can you stop us both?" Vanitas grins, running at Riku now.

Celius gasps and breaks free from Sailene and shoots her with light, knocking her back, then he throws his Keyblade, catching Vanitas in the shoulder, knocking him down to one knee. Celius looks back at Riku, who's still glowing.

"Riku!" he calls.

Sailene growls and stands, as does Vanitas. Celius gasps and summons his Keyblade back to him. Sailene and Vanitas both run at Celius, both having Keyblades in hand. Celius gasps and brings his Keyblade up to block. Sailene kicks Celius in the stomach, knocking him into the dirt. Vanitas grins and swings his Keyblade, a strike to kill Celius.

"_No!_"

Riku is now in front of Celius, Keyblade finally in hand, she's locked with Vanitas. He growls and pushes against her. She's still glowing in Light, and she holds her ground. Sailene swings her Keyblade at Riku and Riku's second Keyblade appears, blocking Sailene's attack.

Sailene gasps, "Impossible!"

Riku pushes both Sailene and Vanitas away from her and Celius and she turns to him.

"Are you okay, Celius?" she asks.

He gets up and nods, "I'm fine. I'm glad you got your Keyblades back."

"It wasn't easy." she frowns.

He nods and turns back to their enemies, now ready to fight again. Riku and Celius get in their fighting stances once more.

"We have to finish this, and soon.." Celius mutters.

"I know." Riku agrees.

Vanitas attacks Celius and Sailene strikes at Riku. Riku blocks and grunts, pushing against Sailene. Sailene growls and pushes back, knocking Riku back. She stumbles but doesn't fall.

She catches herself just in time to block Sailene's attack. Celius gasps and jumps back, shooting Light at Vanitas. Vanitas laughs and dodges. He then shoots Darkness at Celius.

Celius blocks the blast then runs at Vanitas, bringing his Keyblade up to strike. Vanitas avoids Celius' hit and strikes back, knocking him back into the dirt. Celius grunts and kicks up, kicking Vanitas into the dirt and Celius quickly gets back up, ready to attack Vanitas again.

Vanitas gets up with a growls and he shoots multiple blasts of Darkness at Celius. Celius tries to block but gets his head on. He cries out and hits the ground. Riku gasps and turns and her eyes widen.

"Celius!" she cries.

Celius grunts and pushes himself back to his feet. He looks at her and gasps, "Riku, behind you!"

Riku gasps and spins around to face Sailene. Sailene grins and stabs her Keyblade through Riku's stomach. Riku gasps and stares at Sailene's grinning face.

"Good night, Princess." Sailene says, pulling her Keyblade from Riku's stomach. Then she turns to Vanitas, "Your turn.", then she disappears.

Riku starts to fall back and Celius rushes forward and catches her, slowly crouching down, laying her on the ground and in his arms.

"Riku!" he says, placing a hand over her wound, trying to stop the blood flow.

She looks at him, her breathing short and gasping. Celius puts a shield around him and Riku, but it wasn't worth it, Vanitas wasn't even attacking. He was watching. Recognition shows in his eyes, but he just watches.

"Riku, hold on! I'll get you to King Mickey, so just hold on!" Celius says.

Riku shakes her head, "No...time."

"No, he can help! Just hold on!" Celius presses.

Again, she shakes her head, "I'm finished... There's no...time."

"Riku..." a tear slides down Celius' cheek and Riku reaches up and places her hand there.

"Celius..." she whispers.

"Y-yes...?" he whispers back, placing a hand over her's.

She struggles to get up so he helps her, then she pushes herself up and kisses his lips softly, weakly. Celius' eyes widen, but he doesn't move. He closes his eyes instead. He kisses her back softly, then she falls back, back into his arms.

He stares down at her sadly, "Riku... Isn't there something I can do to help you?"

"Tell my parents... I'm... I'm sorry..." she breathes.

Celius nods, tears falling freely now, "I will... I will..."

"And, Celius...?" she asks, her body now glowing a soft golden color, she starts to disappear, feet first.

"Yes?" Celius asks, looking her over then looking back to her face.

"I... I love...you..." she says, her eyes closing.

Celius' eyes widen, "Riku, I-" her hand slips from his face and he catches her hand, "No! Don't leave me!"

She doesn't respond, her body disappearing in orbs of Light. She disappears from his arms and the orbs float up into the sky. Celius watches the remains of her as they disappear. She's gone, but Celius still stares into the sky, he stood when she left his arms, now he drops onto his knees. Then he drops to his hands and knees, his head bowed.

Riku..." he says, eyes wide, tears fall quickly, "No... No..."

He clenches his hands into fists, filling his palms with dust. He shuts his eyes tightly, and tears still fall. He screams and a force of hidden energy spreads from him. The force is so great it cracks the ground, and shakes the entire world.

Vanitas gasps, _What is this power?!_ He quickly exits the world through a dark corridor.

Celius continues to scream and the energy starts to tear The Keyblade Graveyard apart, and he crumbles through the ground as it becomes destroyed by this massive energy and he finds himself falling through the Between Space.

"Riku..." he whispers, staring up into the bleak darkness, "Riku, I loved you..."

A hand reaches down and grabs Celius' wrist, "_Celius, don't give in!_"


	11. She Was Lost, Now She's Found

_"Celius, don't give in!" _her voice calls.

Celius blinks, "Riku? I-is it...really you?"

Celius slips from her grasp and he falls into nothingness. He gasps softly when his back hits cold glass and he turns over and pushes himself to his feet. He looks down at the platform he's standing on. On the left is an image of himself, sleeping on his side.

To the right of that image is a medium sized circle with three smaller circles inside. Two are of Terra and Aqua as he knows them now. The last is of Riku when he first met her. He crouches down and gently brushes his fingers over her image.

"Have I really lost you?" he breathes.

He gasps and turns around and an image of Riku is there, glowing softly, wearing a long flowing white dress. She holds her hand out for him and smiles gently.

He gasps, "R-Riku...?"

She nods slowly, still smiling. He reaches for her and takes a step forward.

_"Celius, you mustn't give in. You have to fight back."_ she says, her smile fading, her hand dropping.

"Fight back?" he blinks, "Riku, I want _you_ back!"

She lays a hand on her chest, where her heart would be, "You must believe in your heart."

Celius blinks, confusion clear on his face. Then the platform breaks and he screams when he falls through. Riku jumps after him, trying to catch up to him. Darkness starts to surround Celius and he lashes out at it.

_"You can't have him!"_ she growls, reaching for him.

She grabs his hand and instantly a bright light explodes from them, covering everything.

...

Celius opens his eyes and gasps softly, realizing he's falling through the Between Space. He groans and summons his Rider and he flies back to where The Keyblade Graveyard used to be.

He gasps, "It's completely gone! Wait... Where's Dawn?!"

He looks around, trying to locate Dawn's source of Light. But he can't trace Dawn from anywhere.

"He just...disappeared?" he blinks, "Because of me...?"

"I made it out."

"Dawn!" Celius gasps, spinning around on his Rider, "Sorry I deserted you."

"I deserved it." Celius insists.

"I was wrong. You are not Dark. I will take the blame for this mess." Dawn says.

"No," Celius shakes his head, "It was my doing, I'll take the responsibility."

"How do you plan to get Riku back, you do plan to, yes?" Dawn asks.

"I'm coming up with one." Celius nods.

"Well I'm all ears." Dawn replies.

"And when I come up with a plan, I'll let you know." Celius sighs.

"Maybe The King can help." Dawn offers.

"Maybe.." Celius seems to be thinking something over.

"We should go see him now." Dawn offers.

Celius nods, "You're right."

Dawn takes the lead and Celius follows him back to the Disney castle. They land and their Riders disappear. Celius makes it to Mickey's study frist. Mickey turns and smiles.

"Oh, golly! I'm glad you're both all right!" Mickey says.

"I have some bad news, Your Majesty." Celius replies.

Mickey looks slightly worried, "What happened?"

"My father's been captured, Riku is dead, and I somehow destroyed The Keyblade Graveyard." Celius explains.

Mickey gasps, "Oh no!"

"Can you help us?" Dawn asks.

"Of course I'll help!" Mickey exclaims.

Celius smiles lightly, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"You can count on me!" Mickey smiles.

"We should go find Sora." Dawn says.

"Sorry to disappoint you, boys, but I actually beat you here." Sora smiles lightly as he comes into the room.

"I'm sorry about your daughter, Sora, I should have been watching out for her." Dawn says.

Celius looks down and away, determined not to make eye contact with Sora.

Sora frowns, "No, it was no ones _fault_, but that's not what we're focusing on."

"They have it." Celius says.

"what?" asks Mickey.

"They have it. The Key of Resurrection." Celius replies.

Sora gasps and Mickey cries out, "Oh no!"

"We need to get it back." Sora says.

"I know, and we will." Celius replies.

"Do you have a plan?" Mickey asks.

"No, not yet." Celius admits with a sigh.

Mickey nods, "That doesn't matter. Between Sora and I, we'll come up with something!"

"Yeah." Sora agrees with a small smile.

"We'll help of course." Dawn offers.

"Much appreciated." Mickey smiles.

"So what do we do? We need to get Terra bacj before we can do anything, and that alone won't be easy." Sora replies.

"We'll need a plan, and a good one." Mickey says.

"I know.." Celius sighs, closing his eyes.

Everyone seemed to be thinking, trying to come up with a plan to save Terra, get the Key of Resurrection, and bring Riku back to life. It was then that Celius opens his eyes and speaks:

"I know how to bring Riku back!"

Dawn looks at him, "You're certain?"

"You do?" Mickey asks.

"How?" Sora demands.

"You'd think you'd need the Key of Resurrection to do it, but you don't!" Celius explains excitedly, "Riku can be brought back and all it would take is a transfer of Light!"

"Where would the transfer be?" asks Dawn.

"What kind of Light?" Mickey asks.

"'The Two Lights of the Princess.'" Celius replies.

"Did Master Yen Sid tell you that?" asks Sora.

"No, it was Riku. She said it to me when she saved me with that Light." Celius explains.

"What Light?" asks Mickey.

"When did she save you?" asks Dawn.

"Long story." Celius shakes his head.

"Fair enough," says Sora, "So how do we do the transfer? _Who_ does the transfer?"

"You and I, Sora." Celius says._  
_

Sora nods, "Makes sense.."

Again, something passes Dawn's eyes, then disappears as quickly as it had come. Dawn knew of his conflicting feelings, and he wanted to dismiss them, but they refused to be silenced.

"We can do the transfer at The Cornerstone," Celius turns to King Mickey, "With your permission, Your Majesty."

"Of course," Mickey smiles, "We'll go now."

"Really?" Sora asks, hope filling him instantly.

"Really." Mickey smiles and leads them to the Hall of the Cornerstone.

They get there and Sora and Celius both put their hands on the stone and close their eyes and they glow in bright Light and it covers the entire room, blinding everyone.

"Golly!" Mickey gasps.

"What is this?!" Dawn gasps.

"**_LIGHT!_**" Celius says with joy.

When the light fades and everyone can see, Riku is standing there, well and alive. Sora sees this first and he pulls Riku into his arms and he hugs her tight.

"Dad!" she laughs, tears falling from her eyes and she hugs him back, "I've missed you!"

"Not as much as I have missed you." he breathes, "Don't ever leave me again. I don't think I can handle another scare like that."

She smiles, "I won't. I promise."

Sora lets go of her and she turns to Celius and smiles, "You found me."

He laughs softly, "No, it was you who found me. Remember?"

She nods, "I do."

Then she throws her arms around him and hugs him tight, and he hugs her back, breathing into her hair.

"I love you." he half laughs, half cries.

She laughs softly, "I love you too!" and she hugs him tighter, "Oh, I love you too.."

Celius lets her go and wipes his face and she laughs and wipes her own. Mickey comes up to her and hugs her and she hugs him back, "Your Majesty!"

"It's good to have you back, Riku. We've missed you." Mickey smiles.

She giggles, "I've missed you too, Your Majesty."

Mickey laughs, and for a minute, the room was light. Then Dawn speaks up, "We still don't have the Key, or Celius' father."

Celius turns to him, "Oh, right.."

"We'll get back what we've lost." Sora says, "I promise."

"I believe in you, Dad." Riku smiles.

He smiles and hugs her lightly, "Thanks, kid."

She giggles softly and hugs him, then lets go and walks up to Dawn, "Are you okay? You're the only one who hasn't welcomed me back.."

"Welcome back." he replies, "We have work to do, Princess."

She looks hurt, "Dawn..."

He leaves the room. Everyone watches him go. Then Celius frowns, _He has no right to be so rude to her. She just came back to life, for crying out loud! _Celius growls softly and walks after Dawn. When he catches up to him, he grabs his arm, "Hey, what gives?! Why did you do that?! Why were you so cold to her back there?! She never did anything to you!"

Dawn growls and pulls his arm away from Celius, "She _chose_ you!"

Celius looks stunned and confused, "What? What are you talking about?"

"I liked her okay..?" Dawn growls.

"_Liked_ her?" Celius frowns, "As in, you don't anymore? What gives with that?"

"She chose you. That's what gives." he sighs, "How much clearer can I get, Celius?"

"Look, if you're mad at me, why take it out on her? She hasn't done a thing wrong. She cares about you, you know. She worries. Don't upset her again. That's a warning." Celius warns.

"What? Are you threatening me _again?_ Because it worked _so well_ the last time you did that." Dawn says, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Shut up! What is with you? Do you even _have_ feelings?!" Celius growls.

"I do." Dawn walks away, "And I _hate_ them."

Dawn summons his Rider and he leaves.

"Dawn, wait!" Celius gasps, trying to go after him, but Dawn was gone.

Riku and the others run up to him.

"Celius, what's wrong?!" Riku asks.

"Dawn's left. I tried to stop him." Celius says.

Riku gasps, "Why would he leave?"

"I'm not sure." Mickey shakes his head, "But we have to go after him."

"I'll go." Celius says, "It's partially my fault he left anyway.."

"Then I'm coming too! I'm not going to lose you again." Riku states.

"Fine, but do exactly as I say." Celius says.

Riku nods, "I'll follow you all the way."

"Then let's go." Celius summons his armor.

Riku summons hers as well.

"Riku." Sora walks up to Riku and she turns around, "Yes, Dad?"

"Be careful." he says.

She smiles and nods, "I will. I promise."

He smiles and hugs her, "Make it back."

"It's a promise." she nods and summons her Rider and follows Celius into the sky.

...

"Where do you think Dawn went?" Riku asks, riding along side Celius.

"I really don't know, but the way we're going, we'll end up in The World That Never Was in a short while, is that really where he'd go" Celius answers.

"He wouldn't!" Riku gasps, "He wouldn't side with our enemy!"

"I know, don't worry, we'll find him." Celius smiles at her and she smiles back, "I know. I believe in you."

"Thanks.." he says.

She nods and they ride on in silence. They end up finding Dawn right outside The World That Never Was.

"Dawn!" Riku calls, riding over to him, "Dawn, why did you leave?"

"Why did you come after me?" Dawn asks, turning and looking at Riku with cold eyes.

Riku stares evenly back at him, "Because you're my friend, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Why do you care?" Dawn asks.

"Because you are my friend, Dawn. And I cherish my friends with all my heart." she replies, "When you were overtaken and attacked me, Data Riku and King Mickey tried to fix you, but Data Riku wanted to just delete you all together."

Dawn blinks, staring at her.

She continues, "Dawn, I stood up for you, I fought to keep you here with us. I don't want to see anything bad ever happen to you. Not to you, or to Celius, or Terra, or my dad and King Mickey and all them too. I want to protect you, like you've been protecting me. So, please don't leave me.."

Dawn sighs, "I'll never truly leave you, Princess. I just need some time to think things over, sort some things out."

And wit that, Dawn flies away, heading for a new world, and this time, Celius and Riku don't follow him. Riku smiles softly, _I know he'll come back. I trust him. I **believe** in him. He'll return._


	12. What Now?

Celius and Riku head back to Disney Castle.

"We have to save my father, but we can't go in alone." Celius says.

Riku nods, "I know, so we'll have The King and Dad help us."

"Exactly. No fights, get in, get Dad, get out." Celius replies.

"Sounds like a plan." Riku says.

They make it to the castle and get inside.

"Did you find Dawn?" Mickey asks.

"Yes, then he left again, but he says he's coming back, so he won't be long." Riku says.

"Well good.." Mickey sighs.

"We need to rescue Dad." Celius says.

"True." Sora says, "Do you have a plan, Celius?"

"I do, but it involves no fights." Celius says.

"And if we're found out?" asks Mickey.

"We get out quickly before anything bad can really happen." Riku replies.

"Sounds good. So, what's the plan?" asks Mickey.

"We get in The Castle That Never Was, get Dad out, transport back here, no fighting." Celius answers.

"And, if we are found out, distract the enemy and go through he portal, back here safe and sound." Riku says.

"Sounds legit, let's just hope it goes that smoothly." Sora says.

"We're all hoping this goes smoothly." Mickey sighs.

So they summon their armor and Riders and blast off into the Between Space. They get to The World That Never Was in no time, but they don't go into the world's atmosphere.

"So, what now? If we just go in, they'll catch us immedietly ." Sora says.

"Like I said, we'll make a portal, go through to the dungeon, get Dad, then get back out and to Disney Castle." Celius replies.

"So let's do this thing!" Riku opens a portal of Light and they all fly into it.

They come out in the dungeon of The Castle That Never Was and they quietly call for Terra, looking in each cell.

Celius looks into a cell and calls softly, "Dad? Dad, are you in here?"

Terra coughs softly and whispers, "C-Celius..?"

"Dad!" Celius gasps, then he turns to the others, "Guys, Dad's in this one!"

They rush over to the cell containing Terra. Riku summons Wrath of Oath Keeper's Dawn and a light shoots from the tip and it unlocks the cell and Celius and Sora go in and pulls Terra out, gently.

"Dad, are you okay?" Celius asks.

"Yeah..I'll be fine.." Terra breathes.

Riku opens a portal and Celius and Sora take Terra and all three disappear inside of it.

"Well, well, well. Look who's come?" Vanitas laughs.

Riku gasps and closes the portal.

"You closed them out?" Mickey asks.

Riku nods slowly, "I'm not putting them in danger."

Mickey nods, "Right. We'll use your plan."

She nods and summons her second Keyblade and starts shooting Light at Vanitas. Vanitas hisses and summons his Keyblade and blocks the blasts, and while he's doing that Riku opens a new portal and Mickey runs through. Riku shoots more Light then runs through herself, closing it behind her. She and Mickey are in their armor and on their Riders.

"The Between Space?" Mickey asks.

"Best thing I could think of at the moment.. Let's just go!" Riku says, blasting off towards Disney Castle, with Mickey following after her.

They get back to the castle and Riku makes it to the study before Mickey does.

"Celius?!" she calls.

Sora meets her call, "He's in the secret room behind the book case with Terra."

"How is Terra?" Riku asks.

"I'm not sure really, Your Majesty, maybe you should go take a look." Sora replies.

Mickey nods and goes into the secret room, and of course, Riku follows, and so does Sora. They get inside and Celius is standing by the platform holding Terra up, as Riku had when it was Celius up there. Celius turns and looks at them, he smiles lightly, "He won't die, that's for sure.."

"Because of the Key." Riku states.

Celius nods then sighs, "Yeah, but he's still pretty hurt. Is there a way you can help him, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, it shouldn't be a problem to help him out." Mickey smiles.

Celius sighs and smiles, "Thanks."

"No problem." Mickey smiles back and walks up to Terra, and Celius moves and stands by Riku, who takes his hand firmly.

He looks at her and she smiles and he smiles too, gripping her hand as well. Sora looks at them and smiles lightly.

...

Riku sits up and looks around, rubbing her eyes, "Did I fall asleep?"

She looks around and notices Celius sleeping beside her. She smiles and leans down and kisses his head then gets up and leaves the room, which is the secret room, having only she, Celius, and Terra in it, both Celius and Terra are asleep. She leaves the room and finds Mickey and Sora in the study.

"You're sure? You think you can do it?" Sora asks.

Riku walks up to Sora, "What does The King think he can do, Dad?"

"I was just telling Sora about the idea I got on how to bring Kairi back, there's no it will work, but it's worth a shot don't you think?" Mickey explains.

"You think you can get Mom back?" Riku gasps.

"It's just a hunch really.." Mickey says, smiling slightly, "I don't know if it will even work.."

"But, still, we have to try, worn't you try?!" Riku pleads.

"Calm down, Riku. The King will do what he can, but there is still the chance it won't work.. Don't get your hopes up, kid." Sora touches Riku's shoulder and she looks at him.

She nods then turns back to Mickey, "Right.. Uh.. Can you try?"

He smiles and nods, "Of course I'll try."

She nods, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

He smiles, "Of course. I'll do anything for my friends."

She smiles back, "I know. We all will." Then she asks, "So, what now? Now that we got Terra, but they still have the Key. What's our plan of action?"

"Our plan of action?" Sora asks.

"Well.. I guess, try to get Kairi back, then figure out how to lower the number of enemies we have." Mickey replies.

"So, all we have left is Young Xehanort, Sailene, and Vanitas. Right?" Riku asks.

"That's right, wait, what about Ansem?" asks Sora.

"Oh yeah." she frowns.

"Dad killed Ansem." Celius comes into the room.

"Oh, so I was right." Riku nods.

"Guess so." Celius yawns.

"Celius, how's Terra doing?" Riku smiles and walks up to Celius and hugs him.

He hugs her back, "He's still sleeping."

"But is he okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, I believe he is." he smiles.

Riku smiles and hugs Celius tighter, "I"m glad he's doing okay."

"Yeah, me too." Celius hugs her, then lets her go again.

"So now what?" he asks.

"We fight." Sora replies.

"We don't have enough people available.." Riku sighs.

"We'll find people, we have friends, and besides, we won't need more than us, when it comes down to it." Sora states.

"You're sure we can do this all alone?" Riku asks.

"You're never alone." Sora replies, "Not as long as your heart is strong and you have friends, you're never alone."

She smiles, "Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am, I'be been through this, but still, I never wanted this to be your future, Riku." Sora says, he seems sad, "Kairi was right to shelter you. We thought that if you didn't know about the Darkness and the Light, then it wouldn't find you. But I was wrong, because we didn't know about it, and it found us."

"Actually, Sora.." Mickey replies, "You did know, when you, Riku, and Kairi were young, you met Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. You and Riku and Kairi met Aqua, and Riku met Terra, Kairi met Aqua, and, technically, you met Ventus when you allowed his heart to reside within you in shelter. Do you remember that?"

Sora looks down and crosses his arms and closes his eyes, a notion of thinking.

...

_Sora and Riku, just young kids, were laying on the shore, staring out at the small islands where they play. Suddenly Riku sits up. _

_"Hey, I'm gonna head back." he says._

_Sora looks at his best friend and sits up, "Yeah, me too."_

_So they stand and begin to walk home looks at Sora, "Hey, Sora, what's wrong?"_

_Sora looks back at Riku, "Huh?"_

_Riku stops, he looks sad, "You're..." he reaches towards Sora._

_Sora touches his own cheek, then pulls his hand back and gasps, he had been crying, "That's weird."_

_"It's like something's squeezing me inside." he says._

_"Somebody up there must be sad." Riku replies._

_Sora looks at Riku, "Up where?"_

_Riku looks up at the night sky, "They say every world is connected by one great big sky. So maybe there's somebody up there in all those worlds who's hurting, and they're waiting for you to help them."_

_Sora looks up at the sky too, then he looks down, closing his eyes, his hand on his chest, "Well gee, do you think there's something I could do?"_

_Riku looks at Sora, "Hmm... Maybe they just need you to open your heart and listen."_

_Sora puts his hands behind his head, "Hmmm... I dunno, Riku, you say some weird stuff sometimes, but I'll try it."_

_Riku smiles, "Okay."_

_Sora drops his hands and looks up at the sky and closes his eyes. Riku smiles and looks up at the sky._

Hey... Can you hear me?_, Sora thinks._

_Sora finds himself on his Station of Awakening. He smiles, looking around at the images beneath him. A soft white light in an orb floats down towards him. _

_"Hey, can you hear me?" he calls._

**_I heard your voice. It cut through the Darkness around me. All alone, I followed the sound, into a sea of Light. _**

_Sora reaches up and catches the orb in his hands, he smiles down at it._

**_And found myself here, with you. You gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance._**

_"I did?" Sora asks._

**_But...now I have to go back to sleep again._**

_Sora's face turns sad._

_"Are you sad?" he asks._

**_Would you mind if I stayed here, with you? _**

_Sora smiles, "Sure, if it would make you feel better."_

**_Thank you._**

_Sora pulls the orb to him, it goes into his chest, and a bright light shines there. Sora keeps his hands at his heart. His eyes close then and he looks up. When he opens his eyes again, he's staring back at the night sky. He smiles brighter. _

_"Well?" Riku asks._

_"Ya know... I think it worked." Sora replies, putting his hands back behind his head, he looks back at the sky._

_Sora smiles and stares at the stars as three making a triangle begin to sparkle brighter than the rest. Riku nods and looks at the sky, noticing the three stars as well, he finds himself smiling._

..

Sora opens his eyes and looks at Mickey, "Yeah, I do remember."

Mickey smiles, "I'm glad. I heard from him once, that you helped him reform his heart a few months after he joined Master Eraqus' group. Is that true?"

Sora nods, smiling lightly, fond in memory, "Yeah. I did. I didn't know it until he reminded me, when I gave his heart shelter. In time, I guess I forgot that too.."

Riku smiles, "That's sweet. Only the truest of people can do something like that."

Sora smiles, as does Mickey.

"It is, it takes a very special heart to have the courage to open up one's heart to the truth, and to another." Mickey says.

"I want to be like that." Riku sighs, smiling.

"You already are." Mickey says.

She looks at him, "What?"


	13. Keyblade

"Okay, now, do you think you can do that in a fight, quick thinking like that?" Celius asks, Keyblade in hand.

Riku nods, both Keyblades in stance, "I'm sure I can do it. After all, it isn't that hard."

"Oh, you think so? All right, let's go again, this time, I won't coach you." Celius says, then he tuirns to Sora, "Count off?"

Sora nods and smiles lightly, "Three.. Two.. GO!"

Celius and Riku rush forward and Celius moves to slash at her and she blocks it, smirks, then she spins around and slices at him. He jumps back enough to avoid her hit. He lunges forward again to attack and Riku jumps out of range then shoots Light at Celius. Celius brings his Keyblade up and blocks the Light. Riku runs at him again and slices both Keyblades at him.

He blocks her but then trips and falls over. Riku giggles and puts a Keyblade to his chest, "I win."

Celius laughs, "Okay, okay."

He sits up and she helps him stand.

"If I hadn't tripped I would have beaten you." he grins.

She laughs, "As if!"

Sora laughs, "Okay, kids, I think it's time for a break."

Riku nods, "Sounds good."

"Exactly." Celius replies.

They let their Keyblades disappear and then sit beside Sora. Minnie and Mickey come over to them.

"How's training going, fellas?" Mickey asks.

"Oh, hey, Your Majesty, yeah, training's going great." Riku smiles, "I can match Celius' speed now. His strength...well, I still need some work."

"Great progress." Minnie says.

"Thanks." Riku replies.

Minnie nods with a smile. Mickey then turns to Sora, "We can try it now."

Sora nods and stands, then Riku stands too, "You're going to bring Mom back. Is there any way I can help?"

"We'll need you too, Riku, so come along." Mickey replies.

"I'm going to see how Dad's doing." Celius stands and leaves.

"I'll meet you there in a bit." Riku wakes to Celius, who waves back, then she leaves with Sora and Mickey.

They go to The Hall of The Cornerstone.

"What's the plan to get Mom back?" Riku asks.

"I figured the same way you came back." Mickey answers.

"Just remember," Sora warns, "It might now work.."

"I know, Dad, I understand, the dead don't usually come back." Riku states.

Suddenly she looks sad.

"Riku? Hey, what's wrong, kid?" Sora asks.

"I haven't seen Uncle Roxas, I'm worried about him.. Have you seen him, Dad?" she asks.

Sora sighs sadly, "Roxas is dead, Riku. I found him dead in Twilight Town about a week ago.. I'm sorry, kid."

Riku starts to cry, "Oh..."

Sora sighs and hugs Riku, "Don't cry, Riku.."

"How can I not?!" she keeps crying.

After a few more minutes, Riku finally stops crying and Sora lets go of her. She wipes her eyes and then turns to King Mickey, "Let's do this."

...

Celius sighs and turns around.

"Did he fall asleep again?" Riku asks, standing in the doorway to the secret room.

"Yeah, but he was finally aware enough to tell me where Mom is. Oh, did it work? Did you get kairi back" Celius asks.

Riku shakes her head, "No, it started to, we were so close, but we couldn't do it. Celius, I saw her, almost touched her hand, but I lost her."

"I'm sorry, Riku." Celius says, eyes soft.

"It's okay." Riku says, then she asks, "Hey are you going to bring Aqua back here?"

"Yeah, I plan to. He keeps calling for her in his sleep." Celius says.

"Let me come with you." Riku says, "Please."

"Well, ask your dad." Celius replies.

Riku frowns, "Really? Really?! I traveled all over with you before, and now that Dad's here I have to ask permission to leave?! You've _got to be_ **_kidding_** me!"

Celius frowns, "Riku..."

Riku's eyes widen and she turns around, "Dad..."

Sora stares back at his daughter but says nothing.

"Dad, I-" Riku tries to say.

Sora cuts her off by saying, "Just go."

Riku stares at him as he turns and leaves. She turns to Celius, who looks away from her.

"Celius-" again she is cut off.

"You should apologize to him. He worries about you, Riku. That was rude. He's still your father, and you're still just a kid." Celius says.

"Just a kid?" Riku growls.

"You're young. You're only sixteen." he corrects himself.

"I am not just a chid!" she growls.

She glares then turns and leaves the room, and Celius follows her.

"Riku, wait!" he grabs her arm.

She stops, "What?", her voice is full of anger.

Celius' voice softens, "Riku, I didn't mean that, you know how I feel about you. Don't be angry with me."

She sighs and faces him, "I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with myself, because what you said was true. I am, just a kid."

"No, you're not a child. I shouldn't have said that." Celius replies.

"You go get your mom, I'm going to talk to Dad." Riku smiles.

Celius nods and leaves her in the study. She turns and follows him out.

"Be careful, and some back in one piece." she smiles.

He laughs and hugs her, "Give me an hour, I'll be back."

She hugs him back, "One hour, Celius Ryker."

He laughs again and summons his armor and Rider, then he;s gone. Riku touches the pendant around her neck._ Light, give me strength. _

...

"I don't care what you have to do, just kill Celius." Young Xehanort orders.

Vanitas smirks, "I'd love to take his life."

"Then don't fail me, because if you do, there will be _dire_ consequences." Young Xehanort threatens.

Vanitas chuckles darkly, "Understood."

He opens a portal and he disappears inside it. Young Xehanort turns to the dark pool. He summons the Key of Resurrection and holds it out over the pool. The Key glows softly red and he smiles.

"It's almost time. Just a few more days and _He'll_ finally be ready. Once he's resurrected, that puny rebellion of The King's will be demolished, little princess first." Young Xehanort smirks, "Just three more days."

...

"Dad?" Riku asks, walking into The Hall of The Cornerstone.

Sora turns and looks at her, "Yes, Riku?"

"Dad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. It was selfish and immature. And I'm so sorry. I know I should have asked, you're my Dad, you want to protect me. I can't just up and leave without telling you. I don't want to worry you anymore." Riku apologizes.

Sora smiles, "I always worry about you. And thank you."

She returns his smile and hugs him. He hugs her back easily.

"That's all I wanted to hear from you, Riku. So thank you." Sora says.

"I love you, Dad." Riku breathes.

"I love you too, kid." Sora smiles.

...

Celius lands in Radiant Gardens and looks around, people are roaming around everywhere.

_Now to find Mom_, he thinks.

So he looks around, trying to locate a face he recognizes. And when he finds one, he isn't too happy about it.

_Vanitas? What is he doing here? Is he after Mom?_, Celius thinks.

He decides to stay unnoticed, hoping to just find Aqua and quickly leave. But his hopes were too quickly crushed when he is grabbed by a group of Unversed.

"Hey, let me go!" he growls, trying to rip free of their grasp but he can't.

Suddenly everything stops, all the people moving, they stand still, not even the wind blows now. Vanitas walks up to Celius with a smirk.

"You were a fool to come here now. I knew you'd show up, looking." he grins.

Celius' eyes narrow, "What do you mean?"

"You and I both know what I mean, Ryker. That I've been waiting out here, waiting for you, because your dear mother is here." he replies.

"If you hurt her, I swear I'll-" Celius is cut off.

"Now, Celius, no need for threats, I didn't lay a hand on your mother, I've just been waiting for you. She means nothing to us, she isn't even a priority." Vanitas clarifies.

Celius struggles against the Unversed, "Why were you waiting for me?"

"Because, I've been ordered to kill you. And I'm going to enjoy it." Vanitas grins.

His Keyblade appears in his hand and he steps back and places the tip at Celius' chest. Celius struggles again, but he can't break free. He glares at Vanitas, who starts laughing. That just fuels Celius' rage and he struggles harder for escape, but the Unversed just won't let go. Vanitas pulls his Keyblade back then thrust it forward, aiming to pierce Celius' heart.

Celius closes his eyes, waiting for the impact, but when it doesn't come he looks up, and he gasps, "Riku?!"

Riku keeps Vanitas weapon locked and turns slightly to barely look at Celius, she uses her free Keyblade to shoot Light, surrounding Celius, but not harming him, and destroying all the Unversed. He gets up and uses his own Keyblade to knock Vanitas back, freeing Riku from keeping Vanitas locked.

"Are you okay, Celius?" Riku asks.

"Yeah, he didn't get the chance to hurt me." Celius replies.

"Good." she says, keeping her eyes on Vanitas, who stands now, Keyblade in hand.

"Riku, how did you know to come find me?" Celius asks.

"You said an hour. An hour was close to passing, so I came looking. Dad's here too. Dawn too." she replies.

"Dawn came back?" he asks.

"Yeah, right after you left actually." she says, "Now, Vanitas is coming back, so watch out!"

"Don't have to tell me twice." Celius says, getting into his fighting stance.

Riku prepares to fight as well, then Vanitas runs at them, sending Unversed their way. Riku slashes through the Unversed easily and she runs straight for Vanitas, with Celius right behind her, slashing through the remainder of the Unversed. Vanitas locks blades with Riku, then throws her back, sending Unversed after her. Celius gasps and catches Riku the he blasts Light at the Unversed and they disappear.

"Riku, are you okay?!" Celius gasps.

"Yeah," Riku coughs, "I'm fine."

She stands and faces Vanitas again, with Celius at her side now. Vanitas laughs and more Unversed appear and they attack Riku and Celius. Celius jumps out of the midst but Riku is trapped inside. Celius gasps and attacks the Unversed, Vanitas gets to him first and knocks him onto the ground and points his Keyblade tip at Celius' chest. He gasps and glares at Vanitas.

The Unversed move and pin Riku down.

"Celius!" she calls, then she growls, "Vanitas! Let him go!"

"How about you be quiet and watch me slay your prince, little Princess!" Vanitas laughs evilly.

Riku cries out, "NOOOOOOO!"

Celius struggles and Vanitas steps on his hand just as he tries to summon his Keyblade.

"Not gonna happen." Vanitas grins.

"Let him go!" Riku struggles to get herself free and summon her weapons. The Unversed tighten their grip and she growls and lashes out some more, trying to break free completely, but she still can't. _If only I could get my Keyblades to summon... _She closes her eyes and tries to muster up all the Light within her so she can summon her Keyblades against the Unversed's Darkness.

She yells and escapes the Unversed, Keyblades in hand. but when she destroys the Unversed and turns to help Celius, she finds he's already been saved. She gasps at the distinct flash of blue. Aqua. And not only that, Aqua's wielding a Keyblade.

Celius gasps, "Mom?! A Keyblade?! Mom, I thought you gave it up!"

"I did." she replies.


	14. Plan X Part 1

"Oh, so you got your Keyblade back, huh? Not that it'll help you." Vanitas laughs as he jumps away from Aqua and holds both hands out and a black coffin-like box rises from the ground right below him arms.

Aqua gasps and Riku's eyes narrow, "What are hose?"

"Oh, you'll see, little Princess." Vanitas grins.

Celius grunts and stands up, eyeing the coffins suspiciously. Vanitas' grin widens as the coffins open. Aqua's eyes widen and she gasps as the the person inside the coffin by Vanitas' left comes out.

"V-Ventus?" she almost cries.

Vanitas laughs, "Kill Aqua!"

Ventus rushes forward, Keyblade now in hand. Aqua gasps and blocks Ventus, but just barely.

Riku gasps, "Aqua, be careful!"

Aqua grunts and keeps Ventus' blade locks with her own. Riku watches in horror as the coffin to Vanitas' right opens and Riku himself steps out.

"Riku?!" she gasps.

"Kill her." Vanitas grins.

Riku summons Way to Dawn and runs at her and she brings Wrath of Oath Keeper's Dawn up to block and locks blades. She tries to hit him with Light of Destiny's Embrace but he jumps back, out of range of her attack.

She groans and brings her weapons up again, "Riku, this can't really be you.."

Riku doesn't respond, he just attacks her again and she blocks him again, afraid to attack.

"Riku, stop it! Celius, help!" she cries out.

Celius looks at her briefly, "Would if I could, Riku! I'm kind of stuck here!"

He groans as he fights to keep Vanitas locked with him, but Vanitas is easily pushing him into the dirt. Riku gasps and tries to run to him but she is caught off.

She stares at Riku and frowns, "This can't be you.. But how can I be sure..?"

**_Because I'm still within your heart, Princess. _**

Riku gasps, _Riku! _

She takes in a deep breath and brings her Keyblades up and she runs at Riku and slashes across his chest and he erupts into dark flames and she looks at Aqua, who's having trouble keeping Ventus at bay.

"Just kill him, Aqua! It's not really him!" Riku calls out.

Aqua looks at Riku, Riku nods, Aqua nods too, and she slices her Keyblade across Ventus' chest and he erupts in darkness as the other Riku had. Aqua comes over to Riku, out of breath. Riku casts Cure on the both of them and they turn to Celius. Aqua's eyes widen and Riku gasps and her breath hitches. Vanitas smirks as Celius falls onto the ground, a pool of blood coming from him. Tears fall from Aqua's face and she brings a hand up to her mouth, shock still holding her. Riku's eyes narrow and she hisses in pain and clutches her head, her eyes closed tight.

Aqua blinks a few times then looks at Riku, "Riku..?"

She gasps as swirls of Darkness comes from Riku's body and Riku opens her eyes and they glow a faint color of gold.

Aqua gasps, "R-Riku..?"

Vanitas' eyes narrow, "What is she doing now?"

Darkness begins to cover Riku completely and once it does she disappears and reappears in front of Vanitas and she swipes her arm across his chest and he is thrown back and she disappears and reappears behind him and she knocks him back the way he had first come from.

Aqua runs over to Celius and works to heal his chest wound as Riku knocks Vanitas around like a rag doll. He growls and drags his feet until he comes to a stop. Riku appears in front of him and she kicks his side and he goes flying again.

He growls and catches himself and summons his X-Blade back to him again and he blocks her next attempt to attack him. He slashes across her and she hisses and jumps back, black blood falling onto the ground. He grins and runs at her.

She looks at him and jumps at him, slashing across him with claw-like hands, cutting into his skin almost effortlessly. He blocks most of her attacks and tries to attack her back, but she has gotten pretty good at dodging his attacks and while dodging, she slashes at him again, knocking him a few feet away.

She appears back in front of him then and she kicks him, appears where he is, and kicks him into the air. She grins, teeth like razors and she summons a black Keyblade with spikes for teeth and long sharp wings for a hilt.

She points it towards Vanitas and he flies through the air and a hugs black orb appears at its tip and it grows bigger with the Darkness around her and it finally blasts from the Keyblade's tip and it hits Vanitas head on and he flies higher into the sky with the impact.

He grunts and then shoots a blast of Darkness at her as he creates a portal behind him and he disappears into it and it closes behind him. Riku falls back to the ground, more like floats really, and she is still in an Anti-Form.

The Darkness around her begins to leave her and once it's gone, and she's normal again, she falls to the ground, unconscious. The Keyblade that has been in her hand now disappears, leaving no trace of Darkness behind.

Aqua looks up from healing her son and looks at Riku and sighs, "Terra, where are you?"

She looks down at Celius with sad eyes, "He's still in the danger zone, what am I going to do? At this rate he won't be healed for another six hours..."

She sighs and continues healing Celius. Dawn and Sora show up moments later.

"We've finally found you!" Sora gasps, short of breath.

"We would have been here earlier if we hadn't been ambushed by Unversed, was Vanitas here?" Dawn asks.

"He was, but Riku chased him off, Celius' been injured terribly, though." Aqua explains.

"We'll get you all back to King Mickey soon, he'll be able to help." Dawn replies.

Sora runs over to Riku and lifts her into his arms, "What happened to her?!"

"She went into some kind of..Anti-Form.." Aqua replies, taking Celius into her arms.

"Anti-Form?" Sora repeats softly, staring down at Riku with large but sad eyes.

"Yeah, it looked like it at least." Aqua sighs.

"Sora, we've got to go, let's get them back sort things out there." Dawn states.

Sora nods, "Fair enough."

So Dawn summons his Rider and waits for Sora and Aqua. Aqua lays Celius down and summons hers, being still the one she had when she first got it, she takes Celius and puts him on her Rider and she holds onto him, now waiting for Sora.

Sora walks over to Dawn, "I can't carry her and keep my Rider in my full control, can you hold her?"

Dawn nods and takes Riku from Sora, who then summons his Rider and the three blasted off into the Between Space once again.

...

Once they land in Disney Castle the Riders disappear and Sora takes Riku back and the three run into the castle. They get to Mickey's office, the unannounced "meeting room" for the Key Bearers and The King.

Once they are inside Mickey looks up and gasps, "What happened to them?!"

"Vanitas happened." Aqua says coldly, seeming slightly distracted.

"He ambushed them then send Unversed to keep Dawn and I away until he disappeared again." Sora explains.

"I see.." Mickey sighs, thinking something over.

"What's wrong, Your Majesty?" Dawn asks.

Mickey looks at him and smiles, "Oh, it's nothing, I'm just thinking about how to bring Destiny Islands back into existence."

"Well, not to be rude, Sir, but that _isn't_ nothing.." Dawn states.

Mickey laughs, "Well, no, I suppose you're right."

Dawn nods, "Hey, how is Terra doing, has he woken up yet?"

That got Aqua's attention, "Terra? What's happened to Terra?"

"He was injured, but he's just fine now, " Mickey assures, "And he has woken up, actually. Master Aqua, he's in that room there, just pull that corner of the bookshelf and it'll open and reveal the room."

Aqua nods and does as Mickey had instructed and she goes in, with Sora coming in right behind her. Terra turns from the window and he smiles upon seeing Aqua, then his smile fades when he notices Celius in her arms.

"Is he okay?" he asks, coming over to Aqua.

"I've healed most of the wound I could before Sora and Dawn showed up, he still needs some healing, but after awhile, after he's healed and he rests, he should be just fine." Aqua smiles softly up at Terra and he sighs in relief.

"That's good news. I needed some of that." he says.

"I bet." Aqua giggles softly, then she turns serious, "When you didn't come back, I was about to go look for you, but then I found Celius and Riku in Radiant Gardens, and Vanitas was attacking them.. Terra, something happened, something undid the Return I did on my Keyblade, something returned it to my hand.."

Terra's eyes widen, "You got your Keyblade back, but that's impossible, Master Eraqus said so, that once a Keyblade had been Returned, it couldn't come back.."

"I know, but for some reason mine had. I'm not sure what it means exactly, but it allowed me to save my son, so I"m not questioning it." Aqua replies.

"Fair enough." Terra nods, "So what do we do now? The kids are injured and Young Xehanort has the Key of Resurrection. Vanitas and that other girl, Sailene? They're still a problem, and if Young Xehanort brings the real Xehanort back, we're done for, we won't be able to kill him."

Dawn comes in and states, "King Mickey wants me to inform you that we now know when Young Xehanort plans to do the resurrection."

"So when is it?" Sora looks at the young boy.

"On the full eclipse of Kingdom Hearts." Dawn replies.

Aqua's eyes widen, "But that's in three days!"

Sora and Aqua lay the children on the platform, side by side, then they run back to Mickey and they both gasp at the same time, "We only have three days?!"

Mickey sighs and nods sadly, "I'm afraid so. The full eclipse of Kingdom Hearts is the night the Darkness is the strongest, it's the only night Young Xehanort would have enough power to do it. It's the only reason we haven't seen the real Xehanort yet."

"And what about Sailene? We've seen Vanitas up and about, and Ansem was killed, so why are Sailene and Young Xehanort the only ones hiding? Why haven't they shown themselves to us as Vanitas has?" Sora asks.

"They must be planning something, but what, I am truly uncertain." Mickey says, "But whatever they are planning, we must stop Young Xehanort from bringing Xehanort back to life, we won't be able to kill him then."

"But what do we do? We can't just waltz right in there and demand he stop what he's planning!" Sora replies.

"That'd be ludicrous.." Dawn states coolly.

"So then, what do we do?" Aqua asks.

"We'll have to draw them out, kill them one by one." Mickey replies.

"But how do we do that? It's hard enough taking them on one to all of us as it is, it was Riku and Celius together and Vanitas still bested them!" Aqua says.

"We'll have to work together." Sora announces, "Before they get a chance to best us again, we need to get to them first."

Sora grins then, "We need a Plan X."


	15. Plan X Part 2

"Plan X?" asks Aqua, "What's Plan X?"

Sora looks at Mickey, "Your Majesty?"

Mickey nods, "Of course. Plan X, well, to put it simply, it's like a game of chess; We send our Pawns out to draw out our enemy's Pawns, then our King and Queen take out their King: Young Xehanort."

"Young Xehanort? Why not Xehanort himself?" Aqua asks.

"If Xehanort is revived he will be unable to kill. Our target will have to be Young Xehanort." Terra explains.

Aqua gasps, "Kill Young Xehanort and everything will rewrite itself!"

"Exactly!" Mickey says.

"How exactly does Plan X work then?" Dawn asks.

"We; Being Sora, Aqua, you, King Mickey, and myself, take out Vanitas and Sailene, avoid Xehanort at all costs, trap him, then Celius and Riku, our King and Queen, take out Young Xehanort once and for all." Terra explains.

"You make it sound so easy." Dawn chuckles lightly.

"Oh, it's anything but." Terra replies.

"I'm going to see how Riku's doing." Sora turns to leave the room.

"Oh, Sora, wait!" Aqua turns to him.

He looks at her, "Yes?"

"About Riku's Anti-Form.." Aqua says.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Her's was different from yours. She was so fast and so strong, and it was only Vanitas she attacked, and I was right next her when she changed. She was throwing him around like a rag doll. He barely had time to fight her off, he had to flee if he wanted to stay alive. I've never seen him do that before, leave so suddenly, like he knew he was in real danger.." Aqua explains, "Not only that, but she had a different Keyblade, pure Darkness, the and the last attack, the one used by the Keyblade, was the same as the one Xehanort used against you."

"The one that killed Riku eighteen years ago." Sora states plainly, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Yeah... Her Anti-Form... It's strange..." Aqua mumbles.

Sora nods and leaves the room. Terra lays a hand on Aqua's shoulder. Aqua smiles lightly and touches his hand.

Mickey sighs, "He still blames himself for that..."

"He has to let go to enjoy his life." Dawn says, then he leaves the room as well.

Terra sighs, "Dawn's right. He needs to let go of his guilt to move on."

"He won't though." Aqua sighs.

...

"Hey, guys, Celius' awake." Dawn says from the doorway to the secret room.

Terra and Aqua instantly go to Celius' side and Aqua brushes his hair from his face, "Hey, sweetie."

Celius groans with a smirk, "Mom, not in front of everyone."

Aqua laughs, "I'm your mother, I'll call you 'sweetie; all I want."

"How are you feeling, son?" Terra asks.

"I'm okay.. My chest feels like a train hit it though..." Celius says, showing a face of displeasure.

"Do you remember what happened in Radiant Gardens?" Aqua asks.

"Uh..." Celius closes his eyes, "I...came to find you...and Vanitas attacked me...he was going to kill me. Riku came to help me. He...had Unversed pin her, then..."

He opens his eyes and looks at Aqua, "You saved me. With a Keyblade."

"Yes, then what?" Aqua asks, "Do you remember anything else?"

Celius nods, "Yeah, I remember.. Vanitas brought... Ventus, and Riku.. but they weren't real. Just Darkness... Vanitas got me away from you and Riku. He did that thing where he...freezes and appears behind you.. I saw it, so I turned around, but I wasn't quick enough... And he stabbed me. I thought... I had died... But a Light brought me back.. It was you, Mom.."

"That's right sweetie." Aqua smiles.

"When do you think Celius will be ready to train for the plan?" Mickey asks, now coming into the room.

"I don't know. He's hurt badly..." Aqua says, worry in her eyes and voice.

"I'll try to train tomorrow. Why?" Celius sits up slowly.

"Young Xehanort will revive Xehanort in three days from today." Mickey explains seriously.

Celius' eyes widen and he tries to get up and suddenly he gasps in pain and doubles over.

"Celius?!" Aqua gasps, lying Celius back down on the platform.

Celius coughs and wheezes then closes his eyes. Aqua turns to King Mickey as Terra takes Celius' hand.

"Your Majesty, he won't have enough time to heal, there's no way he can fight!" she says.

"I know." Mickey says sadly, "But we need him.."

"If he fights, he'll die." Terra states, "And I'm not putting him in danger."

"I'm fighting. I'm not leaving Riku to fight alone."Celius opens his eyes.

"Celius..." Aqua says sadly.

"You're in no condition to fight." Terra says sternly.

"Terra's right." Dawn says softly.

"I won't let her fight alone!" he growls.

"Celius, don't you understand that if you fight like this, you'll die?!" Aqua fumes.

"Mom, this is my destiny. Let me live it." Celius replies.

Aqua's eyes soften, "Celius, you may be a warrior, but you are still my son, and I can't stand to see anything happen to you."

Celius sighs, "Mom, I _have_ to do this, please, _let_ me do this."

Uncertainty shows on her face and she turns to Terra.

"What do you think?" she asks her husband.

Terra crosses his arms and closes his eyes, his trademark thinking pose. Everyone looks at him, awaiting his answer to Celius' destiny. Finally he opens his eyes and looks down at Celius, who meets his gaze.

"Dad?" he asks.

"You can fight, _IF_ you can heal enough to _fully_ train as you had." Terra announces.

"Celius smiles, "Thank you!"

"Now rest." Terra orders.

Celius nods and closes his eyes and everyone leaves the room.

"Terra..." Aqua mutters.

"It's his destiny, Aqua. He deserves to live it his way." Terra replies.

"I know, but..." she looks down.

"You can't keep him locked up. You have to set him free." he says.

She sighs and nods, "You're right."

"I know. We had this same conversation about Ven once." he sighs.

She smiles softly, "I remember."

...

_Aqua sits down on the grass, having just learned she will be taking the Mark of Mastery Exam in a few weeks. Terra comes and sits beside her._

_Aqua sighs, "He wants to take the test too."_

_Terra laughs, "He's nowhere near ready."_

_"That's why Master Eraqus told him no, and why he's in his room sulking right now." Aqua giggles softly._

_Terra sighs, "But you know, Aqua, one day we'll have to set our 'little brother' free."_

_Aqua looks up at the night sky, "I know, I just hope that day comes late."_

_"I know what you mean." Terra smiles, "We all do. To set him free, is to let him go."_

...

"'To set him free, is to let him go.' I still remember those words." Aqua sighs.

"Me too. But I was wrong. He never left us. We didn't have to let go." Terra says.

"He's still here, with us. I can feel him sometimes." she says.

"I know, I can feel it too." Terra puts and arm around Aqua's shoulders.

She smiles and turns and hugs him, "We can set Celius free but we don't have to let him go."

"Good, because I won't." Terra smiles and hugs his wife, "I won't let you go either."

She smiles, "Where would I _want_ to go?"

...

"So how much longer do we have to wait?" Vanitas sits on the black couch and leans back, "I'm so bored!"

"Hush, boy." Young Xehanort groans, "I'm busy, so leave me alone."

"Then give me a fucking job!" Vanitas rolls his eyes and leans his head back, "Ugh! For crying out loud, I'm so fucking _bored!_"

"Will you shut up?!" Young Xehanort growls, "What part of 'I'm busy, so leave me alone' don't you understand you pile of wasted Darkness?!"

"Touchy, touchy." Vanitas smirks.

Sailene comes into the room, "Master, how much longer?"

"Two days." Young Xehanort sighs and growls, "Now shut up, I am busy."

"Sure.." Sailene sits by Vanitas, but enough away from him so he can't put his arm around her again.

Then she speaks up, "Master, I have an idea, you said Master Xehanort needed a vessel for the final Key right?"

"Yes.." Young Xehanort looks at her warily, "What are you getting at, girl?"

"I know how to get one, and it won't be too hard for you." she replies.

"And? What would that be?" Young Xehanort asks.

"Riku. Turn her into the Vessel." she says.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" he asks in return.

"Capture her heart. Once you have that, full lock it away, she will be the Vessel." she replies.

"That is a very splendid idea, Sailene. I give you the job of bringing her here then." Young Xehanort states, then he turns away from her and continues what he had been doing.

Sailene nods, "I do that tomorrow?"

"Duh." Vanitas grins.

She rolls her eyes and walks out of the room.

...

"Are you sure you can do this?" Terra asks, lowering his Keyblade.

Celius huffs, "Let's go again.."

"You're worn out, take a break, Celius." Aqua says.

"No, I can keep going.." he says, using his Keyblade for support to keep him up.

"Celius, you'll run yourself into the ground. Honey, you need to take a break, at this rate you'll knock yourself out." Aqua sighs.

"I have to go again, I have to get stronger." Celius replies.

"Celius, you are strong." Terra says.

"But I am not yet strong _enough_." he says, finally sitting down and taking a break.

Everyone else, being Aqua, Terra, Dawn, and King Mickey, sit down with him, all taking a break from training.

"How am I doing? Am I improving at all?" Celius asks, laying back on the grass.

"You're improving a great amount, but you need to slow down, breathe, you're still healing, you're lucky I even let you out of bed today, considering your condition." Terra replies.

"I can handle this, I'm fine, it's nothing I haven't done before." Celius sighs, closing his eyes to block out the sun.

"I know, but still, you're healing. take it easy, at least just a little." Terra says, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"I guess training is wearing all of you down?" Aqua smiles softly, "I'll get us something to drink."

She gets up and leaves the yard and walks into the castle. Celius opens his eyes and stares up at the sky, "Dad?"

"Yes?" Terra asks.

"Do you think I have what it takes? To protect her?" he asks, looking at Terra now.

Terra sighs and smiles softly, "Do you believe in yourself, Celius? Do you believe you have what it takes?"

"I.. I'm not sure." Celius turns on his side, away from the others, "I can't answer that, because I don't know."

"Ask your heart. You'll get the answer you need." Terra says.

"That's what you always say, but lately, my heart's been so quiet, almost like its forsaken me.." Celius closes his eyes again.

"The heart never forsakes, it only hides away until the storm has calmed." mickey replies, "Your heart is there, and it knows the answer you want, just look within yourself, and you'll find the answer."

Celius sits up slowly and smiles, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Aqua screams and Terra immediately has Keyblade in hand, running towards the castle with Dawn, mickey, and Celius running behind. When they get inside Aqua is on the floor and Terra helps her up.

"Aqua, what's happened?!" Terra asks.

"Riku, she's been taken.." Aqua breathes.

Celius' eyes widen and he runs past them to where Riku was supposed to be and when he gets there she isn't there, and neither is Sora.

He turns slightly and calls out, "Where's Sora?!"

Sora coughs and pushes some rubble off of him, "I'm here. She attacked from nowhere. I wasn't expecting it.."

Sora coughs again and the others come in and help him out of the rest of the rubble.

_They've taken Riku again, not only that, they hurt Mom, I won't let them get away with that!_ Celius summons his armor and Rider. Terra tries to grab onto his arm but he blasts off too quickly for Terra to catch.

"Celius, don't go by yourself! You're still injured!" Terra grunts then summons his own Rider and armor and rides on after his son, _I won't lose you again. I'm not ready to set you free._


	16. Plan X Part 3

Terra gets to the Between Space, riding fast, he follows Celius, catching up to him quickly, Terra grabs Celius' arm.

"Celius, stop!" he says.

"Dad, she's in danger, I can't just stay put!" Celius replies.

"I know, but you're hurt, you need to heal. Go back. Sora and I will go rescue her." Terra orders.

"Dad, let me come with you." Celius tries.

"No, Celius. You barely made it through training. You won't make it through a fight, not like the way you are now." Terra explains.

"Dad, I'm not going back." Celius states firmly.

"Celius," Terra warns, "Go back."

"I won't." Celius replies.

"Celius.." Terra frowns, "You're still hurt. Go back."

"No." Celius pulls away from Terra.

"Celius, go back!" Terra demands.

"I won't! Riku need me. dad, if it was Mom who had been taken, wouldn't you fight to go get her back? Would you just sit back and wait? I can't just sit back. I love her far too much." Celius says.

Terra sighs, "Celius, I just can't let you come with us. You'd be in too much danger. Aqua'd never forgive me if something happened to you out there."

"Dad, I'm not going back voluntarily. You'd have to knock me out if you want to keep me out of the fight." Celius says plainly.

"That's an option, right?" Dawn smirks as he rides up beside Terra.

Celius laughs slightly and Terra asks, "How's Sora?"

"His side was cut pretty badly, but he'll be just fine." Dawn answers.

"What about Mom?" Celius asks.

"Aqua's fine too. She just hit her head, that's all." he replies.

"What are you doing out here, Dawn?" Terra asks.

"King Mickey told me to help you get Riku back." Dawn says.

Celius gasps softly, "He's letting me go?"

"Yes. He said you wouldn't come back without her, so we might as well let you come long with us." Dawn explains.

"Remind me to thank him later." Celius smiles.

"Will do." Dawn nods/

"So it's just the three of us?" Terra asks.

"King Mickey's leaving Aqua to heal Sora and he's coming to meet us." Dawn explains, and just as he finishes speaking, Mickey rides up to them.

"Howdy, fellas!" he says.

"Ready to go, Your Majesty?" Terra asks.

Mickey nods and the four of them zoom off to The World That Never Was to find any sign of where Sailene may have taken Riku.

"I don't feel her presence here. You don't think..." Celius trails off.

"If they were going to kill her, they would have done it at the castle. Taking her to kill her wouldn't make any sense." Mickey replies.

"Then why can't I feel her Light?" Celius asks.

"You can't detect Dark Maskings yet, luckily though, I can." Terra replies.

"So, can you find her, Master Terra?" Mickey asks.

"There's a lot of Darkness here, but I can try." Terra closes his eyes.

Celius stares at his father as the seconds drag on into minutes. ten minutes pass before Terra opens his eyes again.

"Dad?" he asks.

No one else speaks. Terra turns and looks down at Celius, "I can't find her here."

Celius gasps, "What?!"

"She must e masked pretty well." Mickey frowns.

"So, what do we do then?" Dawn asks.

"I'm not sure." Mickey shakes his head sadly.

...

"I thought I told you to bring her tomorrow." Young Xehanort growls, "We still have until tomorrow to wait, I can't have them storming in while I'm preparing."

"Not to worry, Master, I masked her, they won't find her. And she's unconscious, easier to capture her heart that way." Sailene replies.

Young Xehanort turns to her, "Is that so?"

"Very much so." she grins, "I'm good for my word."

"So it would seem.." Young Xehanort replies.

"I'll get her set up, then I'll explain it for you." she says, then she turns and leaves.

Young Xehanort turns to Vanitas then, "Is Celius Ryker dead?"

"His heart stopped. Is that dead enough for you, Master?" Vanitas yawns, "Is that all?"

"You are certain he's dead?" Young Xehanort asks.

"I am." Vanitas replies.

"Then you are wrong." Young Xehanort growls.

"What?!" Vanitas groans, "How do you know that?!"

"He is in our world. Looking for his beloved princess. You have failed me for the last time, Vanitas." Young Xehanort's eyes narrow and he summons his Keyblade.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Vanitas jumps up from the couch, ready to draw his own Keyblade.

"I'm ending you like I should have long ago." Young Xehanort replies, the blue cord extends from his blade's tip.

Vanitas growls and summons the X-Blade. Young Xehanort smirks and swings his blade, moving the cord, and the cord moves and wraps itself around Vanitas, causing him to drop his weapon. Young Xehanort sends electricity through the cord and it shocks Vanitas and he screams. For a few hours he screams, then all falls silent.

"Worthless Heartless. He should have never been allowed to morph his own personality." Young Xehanort frowns down at the flaming remains of Vanitas.

He stomps out the flames and leaves the room. Sailene comes back, "She's ready now.."

"She is? Good. Now, explains what it is I do to capture her heart." Young Xehanort demands.

...

Celius frowns, "We can't just keep standing here, we have to do something!"

"Celius, you need to calm down. Now." Terra sighs, "We're trying to locate her."

Celius frowns but doesn't respond. He crosses his arms and looks around. He closes his eyes and tries to locate Riku's aura of Light. _Riku, if you're here, if you can hear me, give me a sign. Help us find you. Please, please, Riku I want to protect you. Please hear me. _He sighs and opens his eyes and looks around again.

He shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair in frustration. _We'll never find her just standing here. We have to go inside, but even I know that's not a good idea, going into our enemy's stronghold like that._

He sighs and looks at Terra and Mickey, who are discussing quietly, Dawn is a little ways away, just staring around. _What's he looking for? Maybe any sign of incoming enemies..? _

Celius walks over to Dawn, "What are you doing?"

"I'm searching. I feel something coming, something very dark, but I can't place where it's coming from, or when it's going to show itself. It's...unnerving." Dawn replies with a sigh.

"Something very dark? Can you place what it is exactly?" Celius asks.

"Hm, no, but I can try. Give me a second." Dawn closes his eyes.

Celius nods and watches Dawn as a faint glow of Light and darkness surrounds Dawn. Dawn opens his eyes a few seconds after closing them.

"Well?" Celius asks.

"It's.. A knight. Like the one that attacked you and Riku when we met, but this one, it's different. And I can feel it now, it's coming this way, and fast." Dawn replies, now urgency filling his eyes as his Keyblade appears in his hand.

Celius spins around, Keyblade in hand now, "Dad! Your Majesty! Trouble!"

Both of them turn to Celius and they summon their Keyblades as they survey the area for the "trouble" Celius warned them of.

"What's coming, son?" Terra asks.

"A knight, and a big one. Dawn says it's very dark." Celius replies, "And it's coming this way, fast."

"Then that means we've been found out." Mickey says, "We better prepare for a big battle."

"Celius, go, now." Terra says.

Celius growls, "No way, not gonna happen, I'm not flaking out just because a battle's coming. A battle is always coming! Isn't that what you taught me? Dad, I'm staying."

"Celius, I will not put you in danger." Terra says.

"My life is danger, Dad! I won't leave, I've got things to prove." Celius says.

"What things? Celius, there is nothing to prove!" Terra argues.

"Guys, fight another time! It's here.." Dawn growls.

Everyone turns to Dawn just as the ground begins to shake violently and Mickey and Dawn stumble and fall, Celius uses his Keyblade to keep himself up, as does Terra.

"Everyone get down!" Dawn calls.

Celius and Terra drop down as the ground splits in half and the knight that attacked Celius and Riku at Beast's castle comes up from the ground, only this one is larger.

The knight moves, and when it does its foot moves and is going to stomp down on Celius.

Terra quickly gets up, "Celius!"

"Celius, get away from there!" Dawn gasps, getting up quickly, and he runs over to Celius, he hold his Keyblade up and shoots Light at the knight knocking it over slightly so it won't step on Celius, but then it moves to stab it's spear down at them and Dawn grabs Celius and jumps out of the way, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. thanks, Dawn." Celius sighs, holding his Keyblade up to fight.

"Its head is the weakest point, hit the legs too, it'll knock it down." Dawn instructs.

Mickey nods and runs at the knight. He jumps up and hits its head and it swings its wrecking ball hand at him but misses as he jumps off its armor and lands on his feet. Terra attacks the knight's feet and Dawn shoots Light at its head. Celius aims for the thing's head but he's having trouble focusing. _What's going on here? Why can't I aim straight? _

He shakes his head to clear it but his vision is starting to blur._ What's going on?! _He shakes his head again and he gets dizzy and he has to use his Keyblade to keep himself up. Celius closes his eyes tight and shakes his head again, _This can't be happening! Not now, not now! _

He opens his eyes and he falls onto his hands and knees, "Ugh..No..I won't go out like this."

He closes his eyes and tries to summon all the strength he has left.

**_Need some help, Celius? I know just the thing..._**

Celius gasps, _Who are you, what are you getting at? _

_**Use the Darkness, Celius, it can give you power you've never seen, only dreamed about.**_

Celius closes his eyes, _Darkness... _

...

"Is she ready?" Young Xehanort turns to Sailene.

"Yes. You can start the process. It may take some time, a few days maybe, but it won't be that challenging." Sailene replies.

"Good. I enjoy the fact that you haven't failed me. Oh, that ninja girl you have locked up, is she alive still?" Young Xehanort asks.

"Yes." she replies.

"Kill her. Now." Young Xehanort says.

Sailene nods and opens a portal and disappears through it. Young Xehanort walks over to the glass case where Riku lies.

"It's time to give me your heart, Princess." he says.

He closes his eyes.

...

Riku wakes up in a dark concrete plaza next to a fountain. She blinks and looks around, there's pretty colorful lights hanging all around. She looks at herself and her eyes widen slightly when she realizes she's wearing a long purple dress.

The dress has a bell-like shape at the bottom and the top is a corset, colored purple and light pink with no sleeves and she's wearing long pale pink gloves that go up to just below her shoulders.

Her hair is done up in a tight elegant bun held up with silver pins and an array of purple and blue roses, small parts of her hair hangs down in ringlets, her bangs frame her face in ringlets as well.

"Where...am I?" she whispers, looking around again.

"Hey, Princess, what are you doing out here? The party's in there." a familiar voice chuckles.

Riku gasps and looks up at the person before her, "Celius?"


	17. The Resurrection of Xehanort

**A/N: This is the end of this book, but later, maybe tomorrow or later tonight, the sneak peek of the final book, The Keyblade Chronicles: Book Three: Final Darkness will be posted. Because of final school testing coming up very soon, the third book won't be out for awhile, but I will try to update the other two stories I have going right now, Don't Choke and Poison. Read those if you haven't, because there may be some hints and clues as to when the final book will be released. ^^ Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_Darkness? You want me to give in to the Darkness?_, Celius gasps.

**_Darkness will give you the strength you desire._**

_But..._, he closes his eyes, _Darkness is evil._

**_Hardly. Darkness is power. So, what do you say?_**

_I can't surrender to the Darkness_, Celius shakes his head again, _It's all my parents taught me was wrong._

**_Dear boy, you have been deceived. Your own father used the Darkness' power once._**

Celius gasps, _You're lying!_

**_Afraid not. I know he did. I was there._**

_Who... Who are you?_, Celius tries to stand.

_**You know who I am, you know of me.**_

_What?_, he falls back down with a groan.

**_Let me lend you the power of Darkness!_**

"Ugh..." Celius closes his eyes tight.

You'll have the power you seek to save your princess. You will have all the power you could ever want. Just give in.

"Get the hell out of my head!" Celius screams.

Terra turns to Celius and gasps and runs over to him, "Celius?! Celius, what's wrong?! What's happening?!"

"Ngh... Darkness... In my...head..." Celius mutters through gritted teeth, eyes still shut tight.

Terra's face stays neutral but his eyes betray him. _Only three hours until the eclipse. Xehanort's spirit is about here. I can feel the increase in Darkness. I have to get Celius out of here, now._ Terra picks Celius up, _Xehanort needs a strong Dark Vessel to resurrect, if he's after Celius, I have to get him out of here._

He turns to King Mickey and Dawn, who just killed the knight.

"I have to get Celius out of here!" he calls.

"Go! We'll find Riku and bring her back!" Mickey replies.

"Just come back." and with that, Terra summons his armor and Rider and disappears into the Between Space.

Dawn turns to Mickey, "What do we do now, Your Majesty?"

"I'm not sure," Mickey frowns, "Can you trace her yet?"

"Let me try." Dawn replies, closing his eyes.

Mickey watches Dawn closely. Suddenly Dawn's eyes snap open.

"Dawn?" Mickey asks in worry, "Dawn, are you okay?"

Dawn's eyes flash and Mickey gasps, "The Darkness! It's consuming you! We need to go!"

"What about Riku? We can't leave her here with them." Dawn replies.

"We'll come back, but we need to go! _Now!_" Mickey frets.

"I can't go, not with her still here, the eclipse is only two hours away now!" Dawn replies, "I promised Celius I'd protect her, and now I am the only one who can, I'm not going back without her!"

"Dawn, if you stay here any longer we'll lose you!" Mickey says.

"I-!" Dawn is cut off by a blast of heavy Darkness coming from The Castle That Never Was, rising into the air, into the sky.

Mickey's eyes widen, "It can't be..."

"No, he isn't here yet, but _Young_ Xehanort is growing stronger as the hours drag on." Dawn states.

"Dawn, we must leave, you'll be lost to Darkness if you stay any longer!" Mickey repeats, urging Dawn to leave with him.

"I can't leave her here, Your Majesty, I was created to protect that girl. I must do what I was made to do." Dawn sighs.

"I understand that, Dawn, but if you stay near Darkness too long you'll be lost and I won't be able to bring you back! Data Riku will want to delete you and I won't be able to stop him this time!" Mickey explains.

"Then let him delete me. I can't leave here without her. I promised." Dawn replies.

"Then I'm staying too!" Mickey declares.

...

"The final hour is soon to be upon us. I need you to stall them as long as possible. Xehanort must be resurrected during the full eclipse," Young Xehanort instructs to Sailene.

"What do you want me to do with them?" she asks.

"Stall them. Use your powers of illusion." Young Xehanort replies.

"Right now?" she asks, "Or must I wait?"

**_I need the boy as a vessel. My body cannot return just yet, and the other one I was trying to get got away._**

"Understood." Young Xehanort nods, "Sailene, stall The King, but bring Dawn to me."

"Understood, Master." She nods and leaves.

Young Xehanort then closes his eyes.

...

Riku looks up at Celius, taking in his white suit with blue cuffs and white gloves and black shoes.

He smiles at her and holds a hand out for her, "Well?"

She takes his hand and he helps her up, "Celius, where are we? Last I remember we were fighting Vanitas?"

"We're in your Kingdom." he replies.

"My _Kingdom?_" she scoffs.

He chuckles lightly, "That's right. And it's your birthday, so we're celebrating. Now come on."

He takes her hand and leads her past the fountain. Riku gasps in awe at all the colorful lights shining along the square leading to the castle not too far off. Celius notices her and smiles, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

She nods, "It is, it really is."

"Still not as beautiful as you." he smiles at her.

She looks away, blushing lightly. Celius laughs and leads her inside the castle. Once inside they soon go into a huge golden colored ballroom. The music that had been playing stops and the people that were dancing also stop. Everyone stares at Riku and Celius.

"Celius, why are they staring at us?" Riku asks.

"Not us, not me, it's you. They've been waiting." he replies.

"Oh..." she mutters.

He smiles and leads her to the middle of the room. The people move to let them through. The lights dim and a spot light is cast on Celius and Riku. Celius lets go and steps back. He then bows, and by instinct, or nature, Riku curtsies. Celius straightens and holds a hand out to her.

"Can I have this dance?" on those words, the music begins to play.

Riku looks around, then back at Celius and she nods, smiling nervously. He smiles and takes her hand and puts his other hand at her waist and she puts her free hand on his shoulder.

"Celius, I don't know how to dance.." she whispers.

He smiles, "Don't worry, just let me lead you."

He starts to sway to the music and she starts t sway too, following him as he moves her, and she starts to feel less nervous.

...

Terra finally arrives back at Disney Castle, jumps off his Rider, and he runs inside with Celius. Aqua turns and gasps when she sees him still in armor, then she sees Celius.

"What's happened?" she asks, taking Celius from Terra.

"Just take care of him, I gave to go back, the hour is almost here." Terra replies, turning to leave.

"Terra!" Aqua calls.

"I'll come back!" Terra calls back, jumping back o his Rider. He's gone before Aqua even has the chance to reply, and she watches him as he disappears into the sky.

"You said that the last time. You better mean it _now._" she sighs, going back inside.

...

Terra flies quickly through the Between Space. He gets to The Castle That Never Was minutes later. He unsummons his Rider and holds his Keyblade as he walks up to Dawn and King Mickey.

"Terra," Dawn says, "You can back."

"I won't make you fight alone." Terra replies.

"Well, thank you, Master Terra!" Mickey says with a smile.

"We don't have much time, we have to hurry." Terra says.

"Right!" Mickey agrees.

"Oh, so sad, the Princess' Calvary has come, but wait, they won't even make it inside!"

"Sailene." Terra growls, looking up at her where she is standing near the top of the castle.

Instantly all three warriors have Keyblades in hand. Sailene laughs and raises her hand and the ground shakes and it starts to rain, hard. The ground breaks apart and some parts start to rise.

Dawn and Mickey are on a rising part while Terra quickly jumps onto one a few feet away from them. He climbs onto the top and glares at Sailene, who just grins and everything changes and now they are in The Keyblade Graveyard, and the ground is still rising.

"It's just an illusion!" Mickey warns.

"Even illusions can become real if strong enough." Sailene says, now standing on a rising column.

"This sin't real," Terra growls, "The Keyblade Graveyard no longer exists."

"This is real, and you all will die, here." Sailene replies smugly.

"Don't let her illusions take you!" Mickey calls.

"I won't." Terra growls.

Dawn stands, "Not a problem."

He then shoots Light at Sailene and she dodges it by jumping onto a different column. She laughs and hits him with Darkness. He brings his blade up to block and he groans as the force of the blast pushes him back, but his block does not falter. He falls to one knee, his energy draining.

"Dawn!" Mickey gasps, casting Cure on him.

Dawn nods his thanks and stands up, ready to keel fighting.

"Are you sure you can keep going?" Mickey asks, "The Darkness..."

"I'm fine." Dawn huffs, bringing his blade up to attack.

Mickey looks worried, but he doesn't object to dawn's motive to fight. Terra shoots Darkness at Sailene then jumps to a different column. Sailene absorbs Terra's attack and it doesn't even hurt her. Dawn moves, jumping from column to column, slowly making his way to Sailene, who doesn't stop moving.

"She's fast.." Terra groans, trying to keep up with Sailene now as well, so he can attack her head on with his Keyblade, trying to get the upper hand.

Sailene grins and floats into the air and everything disappears, there's nothing but Darkness everywhere. She laughs and disappears into the Darkness. A moment later multiple balls of Darkness are shot out, from all over, aimed at everyone. Terra gasps and crouches down, casting reflect over himself and his friends. The attack suddenly stills. Nothing moves, Terra stands then and looks around.

"Something's not right.." he says.

"I know.." Mickey replies.

"What's she planning?" Dawn looks around, tracing for any sign of Sailene.

Suddenly she appears behind Dawn and she grabs him, dragging him into the Darkness with her. He calls out in surprise and tries to hit her but she doesn't let go, she only laughs.

"Dawn!" both Terra and Mickey yell in union.

Dawn disappears into the Darkness and Mickey shoots Light in his direction, out of anger, and with hope he'll be returned. But to The King's dismay, it did nothing to bring Dawn back to them.

...

Sailene appears before Young Xehanort and she throws Dawn down at his feet.

"I'll finish them now." she disappears again.

Young Xehanort grins and pulls Dawn up by the hood of the Organization's coat Dawn's wearing. Dawn struggles to get up on his own but he can't with Young Xehanort dragging him across the room. He drags Dawn to the black pool and Dawn's eyes widen and he cries out as he tries to get away from it.

Young Xehanort groans, "Don't fight back. You cannot escape _Him._"

"No! I will never stop fighting!" Dawn summons his Keyblade and tries to hit Young Xehanort with it.

Young Xehanort growls and snatches Dawn's Keyblade from him and he sends electricity through Dawn's body. Dawn yells out in pain but he still tries to escape Young Xehanort. Young Xehanort ignores Dawn's attempts and holds him over the pool of Dark Waters.

"No use trying, you cannot get away." Young Xehanort warns.

Dawn gasps and clings to Young Xehanort's arm in a last desperate attempt tto keep out of the water.

Young Xehanort sneers, "Goodbye, Dawn."

Dawn screams, "_NOOOOO_!" just as Young Xehanort pushes him, releasing him, and he plunges into the Dark Waters. Dawn splashes out, covered in black liquid, and as he tries to pull himself out the side of the pool, these creatures, like Heartless, but more like Anti-Forms, emerge and grab onto Dawn and they pull him back under.

After a few minutes the water goes still. Suddenly the water shoots up, touching the ceiling, running like a waterfall, falling ni reverse. The the water falls back, and Dawn, no longer covered in black water, walks across the pool and walks up to Young Xehanort. Dawn stares eye level at him and Dawn's eyes then glow a distinct glowing gold color. Young Xehanort smiles slightly and bows to Dawn.

"_Master Xehanort._"


	18. Sneak Peek to The Final Book

**A/N: Here's the preview! Sorry I didn't put it up yet, but here you go! Enjoy and review, maybe. ^^**

* * *

_"So, you killed Vanitas then?" Dawn/Xehanort asks Young Xehanort, sitting on a black throne with his legs crossed, his voice being Dawn's but also Xehanort's._

_"I had to, he wasn't going to do as I said any longer." Young Xehanort replies._

_"You fool. I needed Vanitas, he was one of the Three Keys to Darkness." Dawn/Xehanort growls._

_Young Xehanort frowns, "Why didn't you ever inform me of this, Master?"_

_"Because you couldn't handle it. Never the matter, I will fix this, I'll just bring him back, and strip him of his personality, as I should have the very first time I brought him back. The worlds need to be plunged into Darkness, and we need Vanitas to do it, along with two others." Dawn/Xehanort sighs._

_"Who else do we need for the Three Keys to Darkness?" Young Xehanort asks._

_"You will know soon enough." Dawn/Xehanort replies._

* * *

_"What...?" Celius looks around, finding himself in a garden, "Where am I?"_

_He hears a little child giggling and he turns around and sees a small girl with brown and violet hair wearing a pale red dress with black flats and she's sitting in the garden making a flower crown._

_He looks confused, "Riku?"_

_The little girl looks up at Celius and smiles, "Celius!"_

_"Are you...Riku?" he asks._

* * *

_Three figures wearing the Organization's coat appear in the dark room with Dawn/Xehanort and Young Xehanort. Dawn/Xehanort looks at them and he grins, "Well, it's about time you three made it."_

_"Are we late, Master?" the one closest to Dawn/Xehanort asks with a grin._

_"A bit maybe." he replies._

_The figure closest to him laughs and pulls his hood down, revealing it to be Xigbar himself, but he now has golden colored eyes. The figure next to Xigbar pulls their hood down, and it's Larxene, also with golden colored eyes. The third figure pulls their hood down revealing Saix, again, with gold colored eyes._

_"Braig, Arlene, Isa, so nice of you to finally join us." Dawn/Xehanort says._

* * *

_"You're not Celius!" Riku growls, pushing Celius away from her._

_"What do you mean? Of course I am." Celius replies._

_"Celius' eyes are brown ringed in blue, not the other way around." she says, backing away from him._

_He frowns, "Very well then. Get her!" _

_She gasps as the lights blow out and everything turns black and Celius turns into Young Xehanort. Riku's eyes widen and she turns and tries to run away but the other people move to grab her and she cries out and tries to get her Keyblade to summon but it won't. Young Xehanort grabs her._

_"Your heart belongs to me now, Princess!" he says._

_"No!" she cries, "Celius, save me!"_

_"No one can save you now." Young Xehanort says._

* * *

_"Don't worry, Sora. We'll get her back." Aqua smiles softly._

_"Nothing in my life has worked. I lost my best friend, then my wife, my Nobody, who's also become one of my best friends, and now I've lost my daughter too. Sometimes I think I shouldn't have been given the Keyblade, that maybe I would have had a normal life." Sora sighs._

_"Sora, the Keyblade chose you because you have what it takes to wield it. Believe me, I've had hardships because of it too, but I don't give up, and the ones you've lost wouldn't want you to, and besides, they're always with you, even if you can't see them, they're there. They always were. And they always will be. Trust me, Sora, I lost Ven, but I know he's still here with me. You can't give up, Sora, there's still people who need you, including your daughter." Aqua says._

_"Thanks, Aqua, but I'm not waiting anymore, I'm going after them, they need us." Sora stands._

_"I'm coming too then." she says._

* * *

_Celius charges into he ballroom and gasps when he sees Young Xehanort has Riku.  
_

_"Let her go, Young Xehanort!" he growls, Keyblade now in hand._

_Young Xehanort growls, "Kill him!"_

_"Celius!" Riku cries._

_He gets in his battle stance, "Bring it on."_

* * *

_"So you want us to capture Terra and bring out the Darkness still held inside Terra's heart?" Braig asks._

_"That is correct." Dawn/Xehanort replies._

_"You make it sound so simple." Arlene frowns._

_"We can handle this." Braig laughs._

_"Then don't fail me." Dawn/Xehanort replies._

* * *

_"You saved me." Riku hugs Celius and he hugs her back._

_"I'd never let them take your heart." he says, smiling softly._

_She smiles up at him and he leans down and kisses her softly and she kisses him back._

* * *

_"You really think you can do this? You're weak." Vanitas growls._

_Sora keeps Vanitas locked in battle, "Hardly. I've come a long way and I'm not going to give in to you."_

_"We'll see." he says, pushing Sora back but Sora doesn't fall, he shoots Light at Vanitas instead._

_"I won't let Xehanort plunge my home into Darkness!" Sora growls, activating Valor Form._

_Vanitas grins, "Finally, you fight for real."_

* * *

_"Dad!" Riku gasps, running up to where he lay on the ground._

_She starts to cry, "This isn't happening.. This **can't** be happening!"_

_"Riku!" Celius runs up to her, "Are you okay?"_

_She looks at him, "Dad's dead..."_

_He looks at her sadly, "I'm sorry, Riku.."_

_She wipes her eyes, "Are Aqua and Terra saved?"  
_

_"Yeah.. King Mickey just sent them back to Disney castle.." he replies, "Riku, what are we going to do? We can't kill Xehanort, it's impossible, we'd die trying.."  
_

_She smiles softly, wiping her eyes again, "I have a plan."_

* * *

_"If we can't kill Xehanort, there's only one way to finish this, to put everything right again. I'll give them their lives back, Mom, Dad, even Riku. Everyone Xehanort's ruined, I'll fix it." Riku states._

_"But how?" Celius asks.  
_

_"If Xehanort can't be killed, then there's only one more person we can get rid of to stop all this. We must kill Young Xehanort." she replies._

* * *

_"This is it then.." Celius takes Riku's hand, "Everything will reverse itself."_

_"That's the plan." she smiles sadly, "Everything will be okay again."_

_Celius frowns, "If you're out there somewhere when this is over, I'll find you, I'll come back to you. I promise!"_

_"I know you will." she smiles._

_Then everything is consumed by Light and Celius and Riku are pulled in different directions as time rewinds itself._


End file.
